Preocupado por ti
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Terminado. Un Pleito entre Tezuka y Fuji tiene muy preocupado a cierto novato. ¿Que habra pasado entre ellos para que Tezuka haya terminado sentado en el suelo y Fuji jugando bajo la lluvia en las canchas callejeras? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Preocupado por ti**

**The Prince of Tennis**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: TezukaxFuji, MomoxRyoma, EijixOishi, KaidhoxInui

Category: yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de POT, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Yo señalo en NC-17

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 1

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había atardecido. Habían estado entrenando de forma dura durante toda la tarde y ahora era tiempo de partir. La tarde había dado paso a la noche y eso había hecho necesario que las luces de las canchas de tenis se encendieran.

Los novatos ya habían levantado y guardado todo, la gran mayoría se había marchado. Solo quedaban unos cuantos titulares en los vestidores.

Ryoma abrió la puerta del vestidor y vio que aun estaban Oishi y Fuji dentro. No dijo nada, solo camino hasta su espació para tomar sus cosas e irse. Escucho brevemente como el sub-capitán del Seigaku musitaba un buenas noches y se marchaba. Era extraño que Oishi saliera de forma tan precipitada del vestidor, pero al asomarse por la ventana supuso el motivo al ver como Eiji alzaba su brazo para saludarle. No le dio importancia y siguió guardando sus cosas dentro de su maleta.

Su vista se giro de pronto hasta donde estaba el "genio". Desde que llegó, no había visto que Fuji se moviera o dijera algo. Solo estaba allí, de espaldas, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una pelota de tenis y apretándola fuertemente. Pudo notarlo, porque sus nudillos estaban blancos. Fuji ya no usaba el uniforme deportivo, por lo que supuso estaba a punto de marcharse, pero aun no lo hacía.

"Fuji sempai,¿Sucede algo?"

Quiso preguntar, pero no era típico de él mostrarse preocupado por nada. Además, conociendo el carácter de su mayor, era probable que se girará a él con esa sonrisa, que más que parecer tranquilizadora daba escalofríos, y le respondiera con otra pregunta.

Decidió ignorarlo y salir de allí.

-- Buenas noches, Fuji sempai – dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió del vestidor con su mochila al hombro.

Bajó despacio por el corredor que conducía a las cachas de tenis y pudo ver por la ventana del vestuario que Fuji seguía allí, en la misma posición.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?"

-- ¡Hey!, Echizen – el gritó de Momoshiro le hizo girarse de nuevo al frente. Su compañero de equipo le estaba esperando y agitaba alegremente la mano mostrando una sonrisa – vamos por unas hamburguesas ¿Qué dices?

-- No, gracias – dijo el chico pasando por un lado del más alto.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Estas rechazando ir a comer hamburguesas conmigo? ¿A caso estas enfermo? – pregunto el oji violeta siguiendo al chico. La mirada de Echizen recorría de lado a lado todas las canchas de tenis buscando algo, mientras Momo volvió a insistirle - ¿Echizen? – Los ojos marrón de Ryoma se fijaron en los violetas de Momo y este se pudo dar cuenta que algo preocupaba al pequeño - ¿Qué ocurre?

-- Nada – dijo desviando de nuevo la vista y siguiendo su camino – solo no quiero terminar pagando tu comida, como la ultima vez – Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Momo de forma avergonzada.

-- Ho, vamos Echizen. Solo fue un descuido, esta vez si traigo mi cartera – dijo el alto siguiéndolo mientras rascaba su cabeza – Estoy dispuesto a... – pero Momo se interrumpió al ver que Ryoma se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo entra las canchas y su vista se clavaba de forma penetrante en un bulto que estaba en el suelo, junto a la banca del entrenador, dentro de la cancha 1.

"¡Buchou!" Ryoma quiso gritar, pero su boca solo se abrió y nada salió de ella.

Tezuka estaba sentado en el suelo, con ambas piernas dobladas. Aun usaba el uniforma deportivo y su raqueta estaba junto a él. No traía los lentes, ya que estos estaban tirados a dos pasos de la raqueta del capitán.

-- ¿Qué hace Tezuka aquí? Yo creía que estaba con la entrenadora.

-- Yo también – secundo Ryoma ¿Qué había pasado? – vámonos – dijo el chico dándose la vuelta al ver como su capitán levantaba la mano para ocultar su rostro con ella.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Pero es que acaso no quieres preguntarle si esta bien?

-- No

-- Pero Ryoma ¿Y si el dolor del hombro le volvió y necesita un médico? – Ryoma lo dudaba y sacudió la cabeza.

-- Para esa clase de dolor no se necesita un médico.

-- ¿He?

-- Si hacemos acto de presencia ahora, solo lograremos que el capitán nos mande a dar 20 vueltas a la cancha. ¿Quieres eso?

-- Claro que no

-- Entonces vayamos por esas hamburguesas

-- Ryoma no entiendo

"Yo tampoco entiendo, pero algo me dice, que es mejor no entender"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche se fue cubriendo poco a poco de nubes de tormenta y unos relámpagos alumbraban el cielo de cuando en cuando. Todo indicaba que iba a llover.

-- Oye Echizen, no vayas tan rápido – se quejo Momo siguiendo al mas chico mientras se tocaba el estomago con ambas manos – estoy muy lleno, no puedo seguirte.

-- No debiste haber comido tanto, Momo sempai – regaño Ryoma

-- No pude evitarlo, además, tu me retaste – acuso Momo

Sus pasos los llevaron rumbo a las canchas de tenis callejero. Habían pensado que un buen partido podría ayudarles a bajar la comida. Pero el clima estaba empeorando y el viento comenzó a soplar. Un viento como ese solo le servía a Fuji sempai para realizar su "Hakugei" (ballena blanca).

No había nadie mas en el lugar, todo estaba muy solitario y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Ambos chicos corrieron hasta el pequeño techo donde estaban las maquinas de refrescos. Aun estaban lejos de cualquier casa como para protegerse en ellas. Iban a tener que esperar a que dejara de llover o terminarían por completo empapados y seguramente resfriados.

-- Vaya que suerte – suspiro Momoshiro – yo esperaba poder jugar esta noche - Pero Ryoma no pareció escucharle ya que veía entre la oscuridad que daba el agua cayendo a chorros - ¿Qué estas viendo? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se paró con curiosidad siguiendo la dirección de la mirada del chico y no pudo creer lo que vio.

"¡Fuji sempai!"

-- ¿Qué hace Fuji aquí? – pregunto Momo, pero ambos sabían que no estaba esperando respuesta - ¿Por qué esta jugando bajó esta lluvia? ¡Y mira con que fuerza le pega a la pelota! ¿Quiere romper la pared?

-- Eso no es lo preocupante – dijo Ryoma señalando con el dedo índice a su sempai – Él tiene los ojos abiertos, esta muy enojado.

-- ¿Fu-ji-sem-pai? – tartamudeo el oji violeta. Era raro ver al genio de Seigaku enojado, siempre mostraba esa sonrisa que le daba una apariencia gentil. Pero bien sabían todos, que cuando Fuji abría los ojos, esos ojos azules podrían ser letales - ¿Qué esta pasando? Primero vemos al capitán sentado en la cancha y ahora a Fuji jugando muy enojado bajo la lluvia, ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

-- Si

-- ¿Si? ¿Por qué dices que si tan convencido? ¿Sabes algo?

-- No realmente

-- ¿Entonces?

-- Vi a Fuji en el vestidor igual que ahora. Estaba enojado y con los ojos abiertos. Después vimos al buchou en la cancha y ahora de nuevo a Fuji y sigue enojado.

-- ¿Crees que se pelearon?

-- No se

-- Porque no...

-- Olvídalo Momo sempai –interrumpió Ryoma al mayor sabiendo lo que seguía – mejor vamos a casa. Ese es un problema de ellos y nada mas.

-- Sabes Echizen, eres muy frío – la ceja de Echizen solo se alzó un poco para darse la vuelta y salir rumbo a su casa sin decir nada - ¡Hey!, espérame, Ryoma aun esta lloviendo...

No es que fuera muy frío, era que no quería involucrarse en esa clase de problemas.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Preocupado por ti**

**The Prince of Tennis**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: TezukaxFuji, MomoxRyoma, EijixOishi, KaidhoxInui

Category: yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de POT, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Yo señalo en NC-17

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 2

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por entre las nubes. Para las personas normales, permanecer en la cama hasta muy entrada la mañana, en domingo, era algo común. Despertar hasta que el hambre le hacía levantarse y bajar aun en pijamas a desayunar-comer, era lo que podía esperarse de cualquier adolescente normal.

Por lo mismo, levantarse cuando aun no salía el sol no era algo que pudiera esperarse de aquel a quien tanto le gustaba dormir.

Ryoma aun estaba en la cama, teniendo un sueño que muy pocas veces había tenido, si no es que nunca.

"Unas manos cálidas subían por su cuerpo, acariciando la piel de su espalda, mientras aquellos labios devoraban su boca de forma desesperada. ¿Pero quien era esa persona que estaba con él? – Echizen – Escuchaba como mencionaba su nombre de forma suave y seductora. Sus ojos estaban por completo cerrados, siendo presa de una pasión que solo el tenis había logrado despertar en él. ¿Quién había logrado despertar esos sentimientos que creyó solo podían ser para el juego? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía abrir los ojos para verle? Es que era tan fuerte lo que sentía y tenía tanta calor, que le estorbaba la ropa y le urgía a deshacerse de ella. – Echizen – Volvió a escuchar su nombre dicho casi al oído, seguido de un suave beso que le hacía despertar partes de su cuerpo que jamás lo habían hecho ¿Pero quien era? ¿Con quien estaba?... – Echizen – De nuevo su nombre. Entonces, por fin sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y la imagen que vio fue de..."

-- ¡MOMOSHIRO!

Ryoma se sentó de golpe en la cama sintiéndose perturbado. ¿Por qué de pronto la imagen que vio en aquel sueño, la que le besaba, le abrazaba y le hacía sentir, era la de su sempai?

-- ¡Haaay! – sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al tiempo en que escucho una voz conocida que gritaba su nombre.

-- ¡Echizen!, ¡Despierta!

-- Hay, eso duele – dijo Ryoma, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, sin moverse de su cama viendo como una pequeña alfombra de piedritas tapizaba parte de su sabana y el suelo.

-- ¡Echizeeeennn! - de nuevo la voz de Momoshiro

-- Vamos pequeñín, te estamos esperando – y ahora se sumaba la voz de Eiji. ¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? ¿Y desde cuando le estaban gritando? Por la cantidad de piedras en su cama, parecía que desde hacía unos 20 minutos.

Se paró de la cama tallándose los ojos y se fue directo a la ventana, pinchándose los pies de vez en cuando debido a tanta piedra tirada en el suelo. ¡Vaya!, ahora entendía porque esas molestas rocas habían llegado hasta él, había dejado la ventana un poco abierta.

-- ¡Echize!..

-- Ya cállate Momoshiro, haces mucho ruido – dijo el chico, algo molesto, asomado por la ventana aun usando su pijama y viéndoles con el seño fruncido.

-- ¿Todavía estabas dormido perezoso? – gritó Momo

-- No, como crees, yo siempre visto pijama cuando estoy despierto – dijo Ryoma de forma sarcástica.

-- ¡Vamos pequeñín, no te enojes! Ayer te dijimos que vendríamos temprano por ti. ¡Hoy es el día! – dijo el acróbata levantando ambos brazos al tiempo en que pegaba un brinco.

-- ¡Baja Echizen! – gritó Momoshiro haciendo un hueco con sus manos.

-- No quiero – dijo Ryoma cerrando la ventana y dejando a ambos chicos con un palmo de narices.

Momoshiro y Eiji se miraron por un momento y cabecearon en acuerdo. Voltearon de nuevo a ver la ventana de su compañero y comenzaron a lanzarle piedras y a vociferar a todo pulmón. Iban a llevar a Ryoma con ellos aun que tuvieran que despertar a medio mundo.

-- ¡No nos vamos sin ti Echizen! – grito Momo mientras aventaba una piedra al vidrio del chico.

-- Si, vamos a seguir haciendo ruido hasta que te levantes pequeñín – secundo Eiji lanzando también una piedra que reboto en el vidrio haciendo más ruido.

-- Que hagan lo que quieran – dijo Ryoma acomodado en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza y dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de su domingo de flojera.

Sin embargo la puerta de su cuarto azotándose de forma sonora le hizo levantarse de nuevo con desgano, al tiempo en que vio como su padre entraba sumamente enfurecido. Prefirió ignorarlo y acostarse de nuevo.

-- ¡Levántate mocoso! Esos amigos tuyos van a despertar a todo el barrio.

-- No son mis amigos. Llama a la policía – refunfuño poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar todos los gritos de Eiji y Momo, más los gritos de su padre. ¿A caso ya no pensaban dejarlo dormir? Había tardado en conciliar el sueño por pensar en lo que ocurría entre su capitán y Fuji, por eso ahora no quería levantarse.

-- ¡Baja ahora mismo!, Yo todavía quiero dormir unas 4 horas.

-- No quiero.

-- Ryoma, ¡baja!.

-- No.

-- Que bajes, te digo.

-- Oblígame

-- Muy bien – dijo Nanjiro

Ryoma se había colocado boca abajo en la cama tapándose con las sabanas, su padre no podría saber que se estaba sujetando fuertemente al colchón. Así que si iba a pretender arrastrarlo de su cama y arrojarlo fuera, no iba a poder.

Pero Nanjiro no hizo lo que Ryoma se imaginaba. Cuando el chico no sintió que su padre hiciera nada, se enderezó en su cama para ver que iba a hacer ese hombre, pero no lo vio en su cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta, así que pudo escuchar como Nanjiro bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Con curiosidad se levanto de la cama y se dio prisa en asomarse para ver que tanto hacía su padre.

¿Hablaba por teléfono? ¿A quien?

-- ¡Hola entrenadora Ryuzaki! – dijo Nanjiro haciendo que Ryoma alzara las cejas por la sorpresa – Mi hijo Ryoma siempre no va a salir el día de hoy, así que creo que amablemente puede ir a enseñarle a su nieta unas cuantas técnicas...

-- ¡PAPA! – grito Ryoma dándose prisa en entrar a su cuarto, arrojar el pijama y ponerse lo primero que encontró, tomar su maleta y bajar a la carrera - ¡Ya me voy!, Mis amigos me esperan... – dijo lo más rápido que pudo saliendo como bola SCUD de su casa.

-- Je, je, je, je – dijo Nanjiro colgando el auricular – Si le hubiese llamado a Sumiere a estas horas, su grito por despertarla me hubiese reventado los tímpanos, Ryoma – dijo el hombre bostezando y subiendo las escaleras mientras se rascaba el trasero – Mada mada dane, hijo mío - Ahora si iba a poder descansar todo el día sin interrupciones.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ryoma iba caminando por delante de sus sempais, cargando su acostumbrada maleta. Estaba molesto por haber tenido que levantarse cuando no quería, e ir a ese lugar, al que tampoco quería ir.

Momo y Eiji comenzaron a reír al ver a Ryoma de forma detenida. El chico solo los observo de reojo por debajo de la visera de su gorra, tratando de averiguar que era tan gracioso.

-- Oye, Echizen – dijo Momoshiro llamando la atención del chico, pero este no le respondió – traes la playera al revés

-- ¿He?

-- Y no solo eso, también traes un calcetín negro y otro blanco pequeñin. ¿A caso no te fijaste?

-- No molesten – dijo Ryoma resignado. Iba a tener que sufrir las bromas de sus sempais hasta que tuviera tiempo de llegar a los vestidores y cambiarse.

-- Por lo visto tenías prisa por salir de tu casa, ¿he? – dijo Eiji burlándose

-- Y ¿ no se te olvido ponerte tus calzoncillos? – la pregunta de Momo le hizo detenerse de golpe y sonrojarse ligeramente. Para después girarse y verlos con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¡Claro que los traigo!, ¿A caso quieren verlos pervertidos? – Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando a la carrera seguido unos pasos atrás por Momo y Eiji quienes no habían parado de reír en todo el camino.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba más que las bromas de sus sempais. ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche entre sus dos mayores? ¿Y que había sido ese extraño sueño?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El sol había salido desde hacía un rato, alumbrando por completo las canchas de tenis del Seigaku. Las redes ya estaban colocadas y las pelotas acomodadas en varias cestas a lo largo de cada cancha. La lluvia que había caído la noche anterior había limpiado por completo el cielo y todo el lugar.

Este era un día especial para los novatos, el día en el que podían retar a los titulares y probar los resultados de su entrenamiento. También, podían aprovechar para que el capitán viera sus técnicas y quien sabe, quizá, y pudiera incluirles en la pelea por el ranking.

Pero no era un día obligatorio, nadie estaba forzado a asistir, ni los titulares. Pero los novatos no iban a faltar sabiendo que podían ser tomados en cuenta y los fijos buscaban un poco de diversión, ya que, Eiji y Momo habían sugerido unas cuantas reglas para ese día.

-- Kawamura – el aludido levanto la vista topándose con Inui a sus espaldas – vamos a llevar esta nueva bebida para todos aquellos que pierdan

-- ¿Nueva? – dijo Kawamura retrocediendo un paso y agitando las manos para evitar que Inui le fuese a pedir probarla

-- Vamos, Kawamura, no le tendrás miedo a mi creación, te aseguro que sabe bien, Fuji ya la probo y le gusto. ¿Quieres un poco?

-- No, no, no – dijo Kawamura alejándose de Inui tanto como pudo

-- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo el alto de lentes dando un sorbo a su bebida – esta deliciosa. Y ustedes – dijo volteando a ver a todos los novatos que estaban calentando, estos le vieron con ojos desorbitados - ¿Quieren un poco? – el grito general se dejo oír en toda la cancha.

Todos los titulares vieron como un grupo de novatos daban la vuelta, con cara de susto, alrededor de una de las canchas; parecían aterrados y corrían como si la vida se les fuera en ello. La vista de todos se detuvo al final de la cancha y vieron el motivo: Inui's exta juice special.

-- Creo que todos descansaremos el día en el que Inui Sempai se gradué – dijo Momoshiro en voz alta, mientras se estiraba

-- Fushhh – respondió Kaidoh sin darle mayor importancia al comentario de Momo – solo porque a ti no te guste no quiere decir que a los demás tampoco. Idiota

-- ¿Qué dijiste víbora? – dijo Momo volteándose a ver a Kaidoh de forma molesta. Nadie pareció reparar en las implicaciones de dicha afirmación.

-- Lo que oíste sordo, fushhh – dijo el del pañuelo en la cabeza volteándose hasta el otro con la mirada belicosa.

-- ¿A caso quieres pelear? – secundo Momoshiro poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-- ¡Basta!, Kaidoh, Momoshiro – dijo Oishi llegando hasta donde estaban los dos rivales a punto de enfrascarse en su clásica pelea diaria – Vamos a comenzar con el juego.

-- Siiii, nya – dijo Eiji llegando hasta donde estaban todos – ya quiero ver perder al primero que se enfrente contra mi – dijo mostrando una "V" de victoria con los dedos – ya tengo pensado que van a hacer, nya – dijo riendo.

-- Eiji – regaño la mamá del seigaku – no deberías ser cruel con los novatos, cabe la posibilidad de que pierdas.

-- ¿Qué? ¿A caso no confías en tu pareja Oishi? – Oishi suspiro de forma pesada al ver los pucheros que aparecían en la cara del gato. Kikumaru solía ser muy sentimental cuando alguien le sermoneaba y si este era su pareja de dobles, el sentimiento era peor.

-- No quise decir eso, Eiji, es solo que las reglas que ustedes pusieron nos hace muy... vulnerables

-- ¡Oh!, es por eso – dijo Kikumaru recuperándose de forma rápida – No te preocupes Oishi, nadie va a ganarte, nya – dijo colgándose del cuello de su compañero y amigo para levantar uno de sus brazos y gritar - ¡Somos los mejores y nadie le ganara a la pareja de Oro!, nya, nya

-- Eiji – dijo Oishi de forma calmada haciendo que el gato se girara para verle mostrando una enorme sonrisa – los juegos son en individuales...

-- ¿Qué? – gritó al oído de su compañero - ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

-- Esas fueron sus reglas Eiji, ahora no las pueden venir a cambiar. Solo da lo mejor de ti, tu puedes lograrlo.

-- Oishi y ¿tu? – preguntó preocupado el acróbata

-- No importa si gano o pierdo, solo quiero divertirme, no es como su fuésemos a perder nuestro puesto de titular.

-- Oh, tienes razón, solo vamos a divertirnos, nya.

-- ¡Todos a las canchas!

La voz de Tezuka hizo que todos llegaran corriendo hasta donde estaba él. Oishi llegó enseguida para colocarse a su lado como sub-capitán. El resto de los titulares usando su chamarra estaban al frente y detrás de estos el resto del equipo. Estaban esperando las instrucciones de forma paciente, aun que todos las sabían de sobra.

-- Como saben – comenzó Oishi al ver a todos en su sitio – la practica de hoy es distinta, ya que han estado de acuerdo con un par de reglas nuevas para aquellos que no logren conectar un solo punto a los titulares – Oishi espero un poco, esperando alguna reacción, pero cuando nadie dijo nada, continuo – eso quiere decir, que aquel que conecte un solo punto, logrará que el titular sufra como si hubiese perdido 6-0 – esta vez si hubo una reacción de euforia entre los novatos, aun que nadie dijo nada, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Oishi volteo a ver a Tezuka, pero este mantenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y veía al frente sin decir nada. Cuando Eiji y Momo propusieron las nuevas reglas – más bien castigos – el capitán, al principio, no había estado de acuerdo, pero al ver que la mayoría le pedía aceptara, se dejó convencer. Aun no sabía si Tezuka estaba pensando participar, pero al parecer el resto de los titulares si.

-- Bien, lo único que me resta informar, son las reglas del juego – espero, de nuevo, alguna reacción, pero no hubo nada, entonces continuó – Cada miembro del equipo de Seigaku, tiene derecho de retar a un solo titular durante esta practica. Los partidos son en individuales a un solo set. Nadie de los aquí presentes esta obligado a participar, ni novatos o titulares, pero pueden presenciar los partidos que tengan sus compañeros – hasta allí, eran las mismas reglas, excepto lo de los individuales – Aquel novato que logre conectar un solo punto a un titular – se detuvo por un momento viendo a todos y luego a Tezuka. Todos le veían con impaciencia esperando que terminara, así que suspiro y continuó – tendrá el derecho de ponerle un castigo – el grito de Euforia se dejo escuchar en toda la cancha, Tezuka solo se volteo y Oishi volvió a suspirar –¡Silencio! – todos se callaron y entonces Oishi siguió - Pero, si el novato pierde 6-0 contra el titular, quien obtiene el castigo es el novato – pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de cada uno, aun que ya lo sabían – Los castigos no deben ser pesados. Nada de desnudos completos – sentencio, como buena madre del Seigaku procuraba que las humillaciones no fueran excesivas – No pueden destrozar ni manchar los uniformes, tampoco pueden tonsurar el cabello de sus compañeros. No queremos a nadie en la enfermería, nada de violencia, nada – dijo moviendo un dedo de forma negativa, ya casi terminaba – y por último – levantó la vista para verlos a todos de nuevo – El nuevo jugo de Inui – La cara de horror de todos decía más que mil palabras – como saben, es parte del castigo.

Inui giró la cara, como si estuviera en la película del exorcista, volteando a ver a todos los novatos con una sonrisa malévola. Agregó de forma sádica.

-- Deberán tomarlo después de cumplir el castigo.

Todos se aterraron al verlo y escucharlo, era como si les estuviera diciendo que iban a perder. Pero en esta ocasión, tenían una oportunidad, una que nadie iba a desperdiciar.

-- Bueno, aquellos que no vayan a participar, salgan de la cancha. Los que se quedan, vengan conmigo para ver contra quien quieren jugar. De una vez les advierto que no habrá titular sin juego. Distribuiremos a todos los novatos de forma equitativa entre los fijos que van a jugar, de modo que si el titular llega al máximo de juegos, deberán escoger otro fijo.

Entre Kawamura y Oisihi se encargaron de ordenar los juegos, mientras Tezuka permaneció observando a sus espaldas. El también iba a participar.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Momoshiro se acercó hasta donde estaba Ryoma acomodando las cuerdas de su raqueta. Ya se había cambiado la playera al derecho y había sustituido el calcetín negro por uno banco igual al otro. Se había sentado en una de las bancas del entrenador, junto a Fuji, quien parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que él de forma silenciosa y aparentemente normal.

-- Echizen – dijo Momo llamando la atención del pequeño – ¿Ya has pensado que castigo ponerles a los que pierdan contra ti? – cuestiono el oji violeta con curiosidad acercando el rostro demasiado al del más chico.

-- Aléjate Momoshiro – dijo Ryoma empujando al más alto, del rostro, con la mano – no te acerques tanto

-- Oye, eso dolió – dijo Momo sobando su cara.

-- Como la pedrada que me aventaste por la ventana – reclamo el pequeño de forma molesta, clavando sus ojos cafés en los violeta del más alto.

-- ¡Echizen! – dijo Momo frunciendo el ceño

-- Momoshiro – reclamo el chico en tono irritado

-- Ah, eso parece divertido ¿Puedo participar? – la voz de Fuji les hizo detener la pelea verbal que habían mantenido y se giraron a ver al genio que parecía estar estudiando la forma de divertirse a costa suya.

-- Ah, Fuji sempai, no estábamos peleando – intervino Momo rascando su cabeza de forma nerviosa. Era muy conocido el carácter sádico del mayor y no quería tener problemas con uno de sus amigos por esa causa - Mejor, Echizen, porque no nos dices que castigo has pensado para esos chicos – dijo desviando el tema y viendo de nuevo al pequeño que aun permanecía sentado.

-- Los voy a mandar un día completo con mi padre – Fuji sonrió aun más, Momoshiro parecía confundido.

-- ¿He? ¿Eso te parece castigo? – cuestiono el alto sin entender.

-- Lo es para mi

-- Si ese es tu castigo para los que pierdan contra ti, entonces me gustaría enfrentarte y perder – dijo Fuji mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Ryoma solo le observo sin decir nada – después de todo, tu padre es Nanjiro Eechizen, ¿no?

-- Mmph – resoplo Ryoma acomodándose la gorra y poniéndose de pie – mi padre solo es un viejo molesto, encargado de un templo.

-- Eso es interesante. Aun que más lo fue tu reacción al tener a Momo tan cerca – Ryoma se sobresalto por un momento, pero casi de inmediato se recupero.

-- Quizá reaccionarías igual si fuese Tezuka Buchou quien se acercara a ti, ¿O no, Fuji sempai? – Fuji abrió los ojos en ese momento clavando su profunda mirada azulada en los ojos marrones del de séptimo – Solo que tu le lanzarías una pelota de tenis

-- ¡Echizen! – grito Momoshiro tomando al chico por los hombros y jalándolo hacía si al ver la mirada asesina que Fuji tenia en aquellos ojos azules – Oishi ya nos esta llamando, vamos a jugar - Pero al tratar de apartarlo se dio cuenta de que Fuji le sostenía de la mano evitando que se fuera y le jaló obligándolo a acercarse a su rostro

-- ¿Qué sabes? – Ryoma mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa ante aquella mirada de hielo

-- Nada, Fuji sempai – dijo elevando su rostro sin borrar aquella sonrisa sarcástica y alejándose junto a Momoshiro.

-- ¿Pero que estabas haciendo al provocar a Fuji de esa forma? ¡A caso estas loco, Ryoma! – casi gritó indignado el más alto, pero Ryoma solo se bajó la visera de la gorra.

-- No me importa – dijo llegando hasta donde estaban todos. Momo solo suspiro

-- "Que chico más imposible" - pensó

-- Mada mada dane – murmuro Echizen

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara...

N/A Este es un fic de Regalo para mi amiga Xcaret. Ella me lo pidio desde hace un año y yo con gusto se lo hice.

No he abandonado los fics de Gundam, este solo fue un maravilloso encargo.

Ojala les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preocupado por ti**

**The Prince of Tennis**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: TezukaxFuji, MomoxRyoma, EijixOishi, KaidhoxInui

Category: yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de POT, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Yo señalo en NC-17

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 3

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Horio llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Kachiro y Katsuo revisaban sus raquetas de forma animada cuando Horio los abrazó por el cuello al tiempo en que reía alegremente.

-- Ya lo hice, ya me inscribí – dijo el chico de cabello naranja

-- ¿Y siempre jugaras contra Kawamura? – pregunto Katsuo de forma seria. Horio se retiro de ambos dando un paso atrás.

-- No estoy loco. Después de pensarlo toda la noche, decidí jugar contra otro de los fijos.

-- ¿Por qué siempre no contra Kawamura? Después de todo, ya lo tenías decidido – pregunto Kachiro sin comprender – ¿No nos diste tu análisis, tipo Inui, de porque jugarías contra él?.

-- Ah – Horio se coloco el dedo índice sobre la barbilla y comenzó a hablar como si lo supiera todo – Haciendo un análisis más completo sobre Kawamura, me di cuenta de que sería imposible anotarle ningún punto.

-- Pero ya habías dicho que si – señalo Katsuo

-- Solo había tomado en cuenta la personalidad calmada de Kawamura. Pero la otra, la que "arde" es la que no podría vencer y esa aparece cada vez que toma una raqueta. ¿Se imaginan como me quedaría el brazo al golpear una bola lanzada por esa personalidad? – pregunto mostrando el delgado brazo – así que por eso, me inscribí, al igual que tú, Kachiro, con Ryoma.

-- ¿QUEE? – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Horio rió un poco y colocando ambas manos en su cintura y con aires de suficiencia, comento.

-- Como yo soy su mejor amigo, seguramente Ryoma me dejara conectarle un punto – dijo muy seguro Horio.

-- Yo no estoy tan seguro – murmuro Kachiro. Horio se giro a verlo sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

-- ¿Por qué no?

-- ¡Hey!, ¡Kachiro!

El grito de una chica interrumpió la conversación que tenían. Los tres se giraron siguiendo la dirección de donde venía la voz y se percataron que dos chicas estaban detrás de la malla que divide las canchas de tenis y una de ella gritaba como loca, mientras la otra permanecía en silencio, totalmente sonrojada, con ambas manos entrelazadas.

No les fue difícil reconocerlas.

-- ¿Qué hacen las chicas aquí? – pregunto Horio intranquilo – se supone que solo vendrían los miembros del club varonil. Además, Osakada no juega tenis, solo Ryusaki.

-- Mejor voy a ver que quieren – dijo Kachiro retirándose de los chico para ir hasta donde estaban las chicas.

Horio y Katsuo observaron con curiosidad a su amigo. Primero lo vieron sorprenderse por lo que Tomoka parecía estarle susurrando al oído, para después verlo sonrojado y por último apenado. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo la loca gritona a su amigo?

Bueno, eso lo sabrían muy pronto, ya que Kachiro se había retirado de la malla con la cabeza agachada y caminaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

-- ¿Qué te dijeron? – pregunto Horio con curiosidad, pero Kachiro solo agacho más la cabeza.

-- Muy bien, ¿Quién es el primero?

La voz irritada de Ryoma les distrajo. Todos elevaron la cabeza y le vieron ya en posición, con la raqueta al hombro y la gorra puesta.

-- Yo soy el primero – dijo Kachiro separándose de sus amigos y caminando hasta la orilla de la cancha.

-- Je, muy bien, no creas que te la pondré fácil, Kachiro - sentencio Ryoma viendo fijamente a su compañero.

Kachiro apretó los labios y le vio con determinación. Sabía que podía anotarle a Ryoma, había estado practicando mucho. Además, Ryoma le había dicho, cuando jugó contra Arai, que no jugaba tan mal. Por eso es que había escogido jugar contra él. Quería conectarle un punto, no tanto por el castigo, si no, para demostrarse a si mismo que su entrenamiento estaba funcionando.

Tomoka seguía gritando y echándole porras a Kachiro, como si este fuera el jugador numero uno. A Ryoma ni siquiera le importaba que lo hiciera, solo le llamaba un poco la atención.

Ryoma comenzó a botar la bola, mientras Kachiro se coloco sobre la línea superior, tomando la raqueta por la empuñadura, esperando el saque preferido del de la gorra. Cuando Ryoma la golpeo con la mano derecha, Kachiro solo se quedo quieto. La bola rebotó justo en frente de él haciendo un giro y desviándose hasta su cara. Kachiro ni siquiera se movió, la bola paso por su costado y se estrelló contra la malla.

Kachiro vio como Ryoma frunció el ceño. Se había dado cuenta.

Ryoma volvió a lanzar su "twist serve" y Kachiro de nuevo no se movió. La bola se ensarto otra vez en la malla sin que él hiciera nada por devolver aquella pelota.

Kachiro mordió su labio inferior de forma preocupada. Estaba allí, parado, sin hacer nada. Si seguía así, el juego terminaría en un dos por tres. Podía ver la irritación en la cara de Ryoma, después de todo, le había echo un cumplido cuando se enfrento contra Arai, pero cuando él pedía jugar contra el as de séptimo, no hacía nada. Ryoma tenía motivos suficientes para estar enojado.

¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Qué?

Entonces, una idea repentina cruzó por su cabeza haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Giró un poco la cabeza hacía atrás y vio de nuevo a las chicas y sonrió. Si, eso tenía que funcionar. Conociendo a Ryoma, eso sería suficiente.

Entonces, cuando Ryoma volvió a lanzar su "Twist serve", Kachiro subió de forma rápida al tiempo en que gritó.

-- ¡Ryoooomaaaaa! No me dejes ganar – dijo tratando de golpear la pelota, pero esta botó dentro y salió disparada rumbo a la malla quedándose atorada en ella, de nuevo.

Ryoma permaneció viéndolo sin entender ese comentario. Su raqueta permanecía alineada a su costado. ¿Qué había significado aquello?

-- Ryoma – dijo Kachiro acercándose a la red, haciendo que Ryoma le imitara. Kachiro se acercó para susurrarle algo, haciendo que Ryoma se sorprendiera.

-- No – dijo Ryoma alejándose de la red y volviendo a botar la bola – no te voy a dejar anotar ni un solo punto – dijo volviendo a lanzar su saque rotatorio y conectando el siguiente punto para ganar el primer juego.

Kachiro salió de la cancha sudando y respirando de forma agitada. Había perdido 6-0 contra Ryoma, pero lejos de sentirse triste, estaba sonriendo.

-- Perdiste, pero estas sonriendo, eso habla muy bien de ti. Además, jugaste muy bien y la sonrisa de Ryoma lo delata – dijo Fuji detrás del chico. Kachiro se giro para verlo y le sonrió de forma agradecida - ¿A caso le pediste a Ryoma que te dejara ganar? – cuestiono el mayor de pronto, abriendo los ojos un poco – te vimos murmurarle algo.

-- NO – dijo el chico a la defensiva – yo le pedí que no me dejara conectar ningún punto. Se lo suplique.

-- ¿Por qué no debía dejarte anotar? ¿Algún motivo en especial? – Kachiro elevo la mano y señalo al frente, justo el lugar donde estaban Tomoka y Sakuno. La primera estaba muy molesta, con las manos en la cintura y golpeteando el pie contra el suelo.

-- Tomoka me pidió ganarle a Ryoma. En castigo, él debería tener una cita con Sakuno Ryusaki, a cambio, yo obtendría una cita con ella.

-- Y entonces el castigo sería para ambos – dijo Fuji sonriendo ampliamente - Ahora se porque Ryoma puso todo su empeño en no dejarte anotar ni un solo punto.

-- Si – dijo Kachiro sonriendo, para después retirarse a ver otro partido.

Si, conociendo a Ryoma, era seguro que hiciera hasta lo imposible por no dejarle conectar ningún punto. Jugaría contra él, como si estuviese jugando contra el mejor jugador del mundo, lo que le daría la oportunidad de responder en igualdad de circunstancias - Bueno, no precisamente en igualdad – sonrió el chico de séptimo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Los novatos pudieron darse cuenta que anotarles un punto a los titulares era muy difícil, y más cuando esto implicaba someterse a algún castigo vergonzoso, como el que les estaba poniendo Momo o Eiji, que ya llevaban varios chicos en calzoncillos bailando en medio del campo una melodía ridícula.

Era el turno de Arai.

Ryoma acababa de terminar con su última victima. Horio había perdido, como todos, 6-0. Había salido arrastrando los pies y la raqueta, murmurando cosas como "mal amigo", "mal agradecido", "Yo tengo dos años de practica en el tenis".

Ryoma solo bufo con fastidio. Horio ya lo conocía, debió saber que no iba a dejarse anotar solo porque eran "compañeros". Con ponta en mano se sentó en la banca del entrenador dispuesto a ver el partido de Tezuka Kunimitsu vs Arai Masashi. Puso su refresco en la banca, metió las manos a la bolsa de su short y estiró las piernas poniéndose cómodo.

Arai entró a la cancha y vio como el capitán ya estaba en posición. Sentía las piernas temblarle y no pudo evitar dejar caer la raqueta al ver a Ryoma sentado viéndole con una mueca sarcástica tatuada en el rostro.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Hoy no vas a desmayarte? – comentó el bajito haciendo que las cejas de Arai se fruncieran con enojo al tiempo en que recogió la raqueta del suelo. Tezuka ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo hizo girar su raqueta para que fuese Arai quien escogiera primero. Ganó Tezuka, así que era él quien serviría.

Arai retrocedió hasta la línea, esta era su gran oportunidad. Cuando la entrenadora Ryuzaki le pidió jugar dobles con Kawamura, cuando ni Kaidoh ni Momoshiro llegaron, no soporto la presión y colapso. Esta vez no había presión, ¿Verdad?, solo tenía que conectarle un punto a Tezuka. Fácil, ¿Verdad? Comenzó a sentir el sudor escurrir por su espalda y frente. Tezuka le veía de forma fija, como estudiando sus reacciones, lo cual le ponía nervioso. Pero no tenía motivos, no era este un partido real, solo un juego por diversión. Entonces tenía que relajarse.

Vio a Tezuka rebotar la pelota para después elevarla y mientras la pelota subía... "plaf" su cuerpo comenzó a bajar.

Se había desmayado de nuevo.

-- Mada mada dane – dijo Ryoma viendo el cuerpo en el suelo de Arai. Así, aun que llegase a ser titular, jamás iba a jugar. Pensó mientras terminaba su ponta.

-- Echizen – Ryoma se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Fuji muy cerca de su oído y de reojo vio como el genio de Seigaku estaba recargado en la banca en la que él estaba sentado, muy cerca de su rostro. Apoyaba sus brazos en el respaldo, mientras aparentaba ver al frente, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados - ¿Qué viste anoche? – cuestiono de nuevo el mayor volteando a verlo. Ryoma solo se acomodó la gorra para responder.

-- Nada – Fuji se enderezó y dio la vuelta a la banca para sentarse a su lado. El siguiente juego estaba a punto de comenzar, Kawamura vs Katsuo.

-- ¿Entonces porque me dijiste lo de la pelota de tenis?

-- Por nada – dijo Ryoma sin verle. Era increíble ver como la personalidad del tranquilo Takashi cambiaba al tomar una raqueta.

-- ¡Ryoma! – La voz alterada de Momoshiro les distrajo a ambos sentados en aquella banca, este llegó corriendo al ver a Fuji con los ojos abiertos viendo a Ryoma de forma tan seria - ¿Ya se te acabo la ponta? – preguntó de pronto. Ryoma tomó la lata y la volteo de cabeza.

-- No queda ni una gota

-- Entonces, ven – dijo tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo lo antes posible del lado del genio – vamos por otra

-- ¡Oye! – trató de protestar, cuando vieron delante de ellos al capitán.

Ryoma se detuvo viendo fijamente a Tezuka. Momoshiro solo observo a Ryoma sin comprender que sucedía. La mirada del buchou se dejo caer de forma inquisidora en el pequeño. Y este indico con la mano, el motivo de su inquietud.

-- Capitán, ¿ese golpe fue hecho con una pelota de tenis?

Tezuka elevo la mano derecha hasta su rostro y dejo que su dedo índice tocara el ligero raspón rosa, sobre el pómulo izquierdo, que lucía su rostro blanco. Momoshiro sintió que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban al ver la mirada asesina que amenazaba con aparecer en los ojos del capitán. Tomo a Ryoma a toda prisa de la mano y lo apartó a la carrera.

-- Perdónelo, capitán, esta deshidratado – dijo a la carrera y comenzó a tirar de la mano de Ryoma

-- ¡No es cierto! – gritó el chico, pero ya iban muy lejos como para que Tezuka lo escuchara.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Momoshiro iba jalando a Ryoma, sujetando con fuerza su mano para evitar que se le soltara. Atravesaron las canchas y los campos de los lados, llegando hasta la pared de los baños, casi frente a las maquinas de refrescos.

Al ver la primera pared de ladrillos, pegó al pequeño contra ella, poniendo sus brazos por arriba de la cabeza del mas bajo, bloqueando cualquier salida con su largo cuerpo. Ryoma elevó la cabeza para ver al oji violeta. Momo estaba enojado, pero él lo estaba más. Después de todo, lo había arrastrado por media escuela, ¡Y de la mano!, como si estuviese huyendo de algo, además los juegos aun no terminaban. Así que respondió a esa mirada de enfado con otra desafiante.

-- ¡Eres un insensato! Si estas preocupado por ellos, lo demuestras de la peor forma.

-- ¡Yo no me preocupo por nada! – dijo empujando a Momo por el estomago, su cercanía estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso, haciéndole llegar a su memoria el sueño que había tenido - ¡Aléjate Momoshiro!

-- ¡No!, Hasta que aceptes que estas preocupado y que me cuentes tu plan.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál plan?

-- ¡Hoi!, ¡Hoi!, Oishi, yo-sa-bi-aaaa – la voz de Eiji comenzó efusiva pero se fue apagando hasta hacer que el pelirrojo se queda con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

-- ¡Momoshiro!, ¡Ryoma! – la voz ahogada del sub capitán hizo que tanto Momo como Ryoma voltearan a ver a los recién llegados con los ojos muy abiertos.

Eiji y Oishi caminaban rumbo a la maquina de refrescos, Eiji le había prometido a Oishi comprarle una lata una vez que les ganara a todos sus contrincantes y como lo había hecho se apresuro a llevar a su pareja de dobles hasta la maquina expendedora. Lo que menos esperaban era ver una escena tan embarazosa.

Momoshiro bajó los brazos a su costado y dio un paso atrás separándose de su amigo con la cara totalmente roja. Sabía lo que podían estar pensando sus compañeros al verlos en semejante situación.

-- ¿Momo y el o'Chibi? –cuestionó el pelirrojo cuando pudo recuperar el habla. Y fue cuando la mamá del Seigaku tuvo conciencia de lo que acababan de ver.

-- Pero Momoshiro, tu eres mayor que él, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡En ti debería caber la cordura! – comenzó Oishi a sermonear al alto haciendo que los colores se le fueran hasta las orejas. Momo solo movía las manos en forma negativa, tratando de explicar, pero las palabras de Oishi se lo estaban impidiendo.

-- No, no, no, esto es un mal entendido – dijo de forma abochornada el alto. Ryoma solo cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y dándoles la espalda comento.

-- No por el echo de que ustedes lo hagan, quiere decir que nosotros también – afirmó Ryoma de forma desinteresada haciendo que los tres chicos a su lado le vieran de forma fija.

Eiji se ruborizó, al igual que Momo, hasta las orejas y se quedo mudo. Aquella sonrisa picarona que mostrara al verlos juntos, se le borró por completo.

-- ¡Oishi! – gimoteó el gato con un hilo de voz – prometiste que nadie iba a saberlo ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

-- ¡Yo no dije nada!, Eiji, Te lo juro... - Pero el pelirrojo salió corriendo en dirección a los baños – Eiji, espera, Eiji.

Momoshiro vio como la pareja de oro se alejó de donde estaban ellos y aun rojo como estaba por enterase de cosas que no deseba saber, se giro a ver a Ryoma que seguía con las manos en la cabeza.

-- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – cuestiono Momo viendo a Ryoma con curiosidad. Ryoma se giro para verle a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-- Solo lo supuse

-- ¡Idiota! – grito el alto sumamente enojado

-- ¿Por qué me dices Idiota? – gritó Echizen molesto.

-- Porque revelaste su secreto, tonto. Ahora Eiji sempai piensa que Oishi sempai lo traiciono.

-- Hmf – refunfuño el pequeño acomodándose la gorra y caminando de nuevo hasta las canchas de tenis.

Pero algo había llamado su atención. Vio de reojo como Momoshiro golpeaba la pared donde lo había tenido acorralado. Seguía molesto, pero no estaba molesto por haberse enterado que sus compañeros eran gay's, si no, porque por su culpa se habían enojado. A él no le importaba la condición de sus amigos, a caso ¿Momo también era gay? ¿Sería por eso que no aceptaba salir con Ann Tachibana y pasaba tanto tiempo con él?

-- Mada mada... no – se dijo a si mismo bajando hasta donde podía la gorra. Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fuji salió detrás de la maquina de refrescos. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro después de haber presenciado semejantes escenas. Sacó una moneda y la dejo caer en la maquina para obtener un té helado. Mientras caminaba hasta las canchas, en su mente se fraguaba un plan para divertirse a costa de los castigos.

-- Después de todo, no fue tan mala idea venir a jugar el día de hoy...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Preocupado por ti**

**The Prince of Tennis**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: TezukaxFuji, MomoxRyoma, EijixOishi, KaidhoxInui

Category: yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de POT, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Yo señalo en NC-17

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 4

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

kaidoh había terminado ya sus juegos.

Caminó hasta los bebederos para refrescarse un poco. Nadie le ganaría jamás a Kaoru Kaidoh y de eso se habían dado cuenta los insolentes que habían pretendido anotarle un punto. Ya todos esos ilusos estaban dando 50 vueltas a la cancha. Ese castigo, mas el nuevo jugo de Inui, les sería suficiente.

Se inclinó sobre el chorro de agua y dejó que el fresco líquido cayera sobre su cabeza descubierta. Cuando sacó la cabeza del chorro, se sorprendió de ver a Inui sempai detrás de él con la libreta en la mano.

-- Buen trabajo, Kaidoh – dijo Inui sin dejar de anotar – había 100% de probabilidad de que ganaras.

-- Ha – trató de decir algo, pero no sabía si lo que decía su sempai era un halago o no – Sempai ¿Qué sucedió con los chicos que perdieron contra ti? – cuestiono de forma intrigada. Los lentes de Inui brillaron al bajar la libreta y ver a Kaoru.

-- De momento están noqueados, debido a mi nueva bebida – Kaoru se asqueo de solo pensar en ella - pero una vez que se recuperen les he pedido que vayan al laboratorio. Serán mis conejillos de indias para probar mis nuevas creaciones. No puedo solo estarle pidiendo a Fuji que las pruebe.

-- Hug – se compadeció por la suerte de esos chicos.

-- He, ejem...

Tanto kaídoh como Inui voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Según los datos de Sadaharu, este chico era Satoshi Ishida , compañero de clase de Kaidoh. Buen tensita, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a ser titular ese año. Quizá cuando llegara a tercero. Pero según sabía, no era amigo de Kaoru. ¿Entonces, que quería?

-- Fsssh – soltó Kaidoh - ¿Satoshi?

-- He, yo quería decirte – dijo el chico de forma nerviosa, poniéndose totalmente rojo. No levantaba la cabeza para verle a los ojos y procuraba tener las manos ocupadas detrás de su cabeza – yo...

Inui no perdió detalle de eso. No le estaba gustando nada. Había un 60% de probabilidad de que lo siguiente que dijera Satoshi no le gustaría.

-- Yo quería decirte que tu...

75% de probabilidad y aumentando.

-- Que tu me...

95% y llegando a alerta roja.

-- Que me gustas mucho y que quiero que salgas conmigo – dijo de golpe tragando saliva y viendo al moreno de forma fija.

La liberta que Inui sostenía en sus manos se cayó de golpe al piso, mientras su boca permaneció abierta al ver y escuchar lo dicho por Satoshi.

Kaidoh tardo en reaccionar, al igual que Inui se había quedado de piedra. Pero al poco tiempo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con una velocidad sorprendente. Tomo a Satoshi del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó por ella.

-- ¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué te crees que soy para venir a decirme eso? ¡Voy a romperte la cara! – dijo Kaidoh sumamente enfurecido alzando el brazo para azotarlo contra la cara del joven, pero este cubriéndose el rostro comenzó a gritar.

-- ¡UNA BROMA!, ¡ES UNA BROMA!, KAIDOH, ¡ES UNA BROMA!

Kaidoh bajo el brazo y vio con furia al chico, quien al ser soltado salió corriendo alejándose de él.

-- Estúpido Satoshi Fsssh – murmuro Kaidho con molestia.

Inui se agacho para recoger la liberta que había dejado caer, justo en el momento en el que Kaoru se giró para verle.

-- Creo que deberé anotar ciertas cosas en mi propia data – Kaidoh no comprendió – ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a almorzar? – cuestiono de pronto Inui viendo detenidamente al menor.

-- ¿Y los chicos del laboratorio? – cuestiono Kaidoh haciendo referencia a los castigos.

-- Eso, puede esperar

Y sin decir más, ambos se fueron rumbo a los vestidores. Después de todo, ya habían acabado con los chicos que habían decidido jugar con ellos.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Oishi llegó hasta donde estaba Eiji. El gato estaba agachado, escondido detrás de unos arbustos, sollozando. Verlo de esa forma le dolía mucho y no iba a permitir que siguiera sufriendo.

-- Eiji – le llamó de forma serena, esperando que pudiera tranquilizarse antes de hablar con él. Pero el pelirrojo no volteo, solo siguió sollozando – Eiji, por favor – volvió a insistir con iguales resultados – Eiji, yo no he dicho nada. Debes entender que Echizen, Inui, Tezuka y Fuji son las personas mas observadoras del equipo. No me sorprendería que también ellos lo supieran ya.

-- ¿En serio? – dijo el gato volteando a ve a Oishi desde su lugar. El sub capitán le sonrió de forma amplia y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-- Si – declaró jalándolo de la mano para abrazarlo a su cuerpo – Yo no he dicho nada de lo nuestro, solo porque tu así me lo pediste, porque si por mi fuera, lo habría gritado a todo el mundo desde el principio.

-- ¡Oishi! ¿Tu lo hubieras gritado?

-- Si. Pero si tu no quieres...

-- ¡Claro que quiero! Es solo que... como fui yo quien se declaro y te vi dudoso, pensé que sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que estuvieras 100% seguro de lo que sentías por mi – dijo Eiji totalmente rojo sin dejar de abrazar a Oishi.

-- No Eiji, yo estoy 100% seguro de que te amo – Eiji sonrió aun mas – Pero creí que te había presionado a tal grado, que te me declaraste por compromiso.

-- ¿Qué? ¡Tu no me presionaste! Y yo no me declare por compromiso. Además, ¿de que forma me presionaste? Pensé que había sido yo quien lo había hecho.

-- No, no, fui yo – dijo Oishi a la carrera – Con tantas invitaciones al cine y salidas a cenar después de los entrenamientos.

-- Pero si era yo quien decía que quería ver tal o cual película. Pensé que era por eso que me invitabas.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un rato y entonces soltaron la carcajada al darse cuenta que cada uno pensaba que había presionado al otro cuando realmente ambos lo deseaban.

-- No me importa que lo sepan – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y volvieron a reír.

-- Oishi sempai...

La pareja de oro del Seigaku dejó de reír cuando la voz de un chico de segundo llamó su atención.

Oishi lo reconoció de inmediato, era uno de los novatos. No le molestaba que le viera abrazado de Eiji, después de todo, lo darían a conocer a todo el equipo en poco tiempo. Era solo que esa mirada dirigida al suelo y ese nerviosismo no le gustaba nada.

-- ¿Si? ¿Moogami? – cuestiono Oishi separándose de Eiji y volteándose a ver al recién llegado.

Eiji se puso a las espaldas de su pareja y sus ojos azules vieron con desconfianza el nerviosismo de Moogami.

-- Yo... yo... – Oishi se adelanto un paso para estar más cerca del chico. Esta era su oportunidad de ser útil. Así que le animo.

-- Vamos Moogami, si tienes algo que decirme, no te detengas, dímelo con confianza. Parece que muchos de ustedes le tienen miedo a Tezuka, pero para eso estoy yo, el sub capitán del equipo y puedo interceder por cualquiera que lo necesite.

El chico había ido elevando el rostro poco a poco, con forme las palabras de Oishi parecían darle el valor para confiarle aquello que había ido a decirle.

-- Oishi sempai, me gustas...

-- ¿Nya? – Oishi se quedo con la boca abierta, viendo fijamente el rostro sonrojado del de segundo.

-- Quiero que aceptes salir conmigo – Eiji comenzó a jalar a Oishi de la chamarra para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, pero Oishi seguía en shock

-- ¡Nya! ¡Oishi! ¡Di algo! ¡Di algo!

Oishi permanecía viendo al chico sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, mientras Eiji lo zarandeaba de la chamarra tratando de que dijera algo. Moogami dio un paso al frente extendiendo los brazos.

Eiji, al ver que Moogami se acercaba demasiado a "su pareja", brincó sobre Oishi para quedar al frente con ambos brazos extendidos impidiendo que el chico se aproximara más.

-- ¿Eiji sempai? – cuestiono el de octavo viendo a Eiji con el ceño fruncido

-- No te atrevas a tocar a Oishi, es MI PAREJA y solo sale conmigo.

-- ¡Eiji! – dijo Oishi de forma sorprendida

-- Que todo el mundo lo sepa – gritó a todo pulmón – Oishi es mi novio y no lo compartiré con nadie. Si alguien trata de quitármelo, me obligara a sacar las garras. ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? – dijo Eiji viendo a Moogami con una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- No, Eiji sempai, solo estaba bromeando – dijo Moogami riendo de forma afectada mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su cabeza.

-- ¿Nya? ¿Una broma? – pero Moggami ya se había retirado - ¡Hey!, espera...

-- Déjalo, Eiji – dijo Oishi tomando al pelirrojo de los hombros – mejor, porque no terminamos de disfrutar de nuestro domingo, en pareja – dijo susurrándole al oído.

-- ¡Oishi!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fuji estaba sentado en la banca que estaba a un costado de la maquina expendedora de refrescos, mantenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, mientras sonreía viendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al tiempo que tomaba su té.

-- ¡Fuji!

La potente voz del capitán se dejo escuchar justo detrás de él. El genio de Seigaku se giró, dejando el té en la banca, para darle la cara al buchou, sin borrar su amplia sonrisa de la cara.

-- Esto es obra tuya, ¿verdad? – Fuji vio como Tezuka se paraba frente a él, cruzando los brazos, acusándole. Él solo elevo la cara para verle sin dejar de sonreír y sin abrir los ojos.

-- ¿Lo es? – cuestionó a su vez sin inmutarse.

-- Por supuesto que lo es – recalcó el buchou

-- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-- Porque solo a ti se te podría ocurrir un castigo como ese – dijo señalando a un grupo de chicos, todos aquellos que se enfrentaron al genio, sonrojados, nerviosos y alterados.

-- ¿Cómo cual? – cuestiono a su vez Fuji haciéndose el desentendido.

-- Por favor Fuji, deja de jugar con todos los miembros del equipo que perdieron contra ti.

-- No todos – dijo Fuji moviendo el dedo índice en señal de negativa – aun falta uno.

-- He.... ¿Tezuka Buchou? – Tezuka se giro en ese momento para ver como un chico de 2°, otro más de los que se había enfrentado y perdido contra Fuji, se encontraba frente a él, totalmente rojo y sudando de los nervios sin animarse a verlo.

-- ... – Tezuka solo espero sin decir nada, cuando los ojos del chico se elevaron para verle, supo de inmediato lo que seguía – Olvídalo, ve y da 10 vueltas a la cancha.

-- Pero, Tezuka Buchou, yo quería...

-- ¡Ahora! – gritó indicando con el brazo la dirección que debía tomar. El chico solo agacho la cabeza y se dirigió corriendo a hacer lo que Tezuka le había pedido.

Tezuka se giro para ver a Fuji. Tenía las cejas arqueadas por el enojo y los puños apretados.

-- Deja de hacer tonterías.

-- No me parecen tonterías, me pareció divertido.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ryoma y Momo estaban detrás de los baños, viendo aquello que estaba pasando con Fuji y Tezuka. Ya habían visto que Fuji estaba poniendo castigos excesivos a sus compañeros, y al parecer Tezuka también se había dado cuenta y ahora le estaba retando.

¿Cuántas vueltas le mandaría a dar en castigo por lo que estaba haciendo?

-- No parecen enojados – dijo Momo de pronto haciendo que Ryoma se girara para verle - Fuji se ve igual que siempre – continuó – quizá, anoche cuando no les veíamos, se arreglaron.

-- No lo creo, además, si así hubiese sido, Fuji no hubiera mandado a ese chico a declarársele al buchou – indico Ryoma

-- Pues yo creo que Fuji necesita una lección y creo tener la solución – dijo Momo sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-- ¿Cuál? – cuestiono el O'chibi

-- Escucha – dijo Momo comenzando a susurrarle a Ryoma su plan.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-- Ha... Fuji sempai... – aquella voz interrumpió la conversación que Tezuka tenía con Fuji.

Fuji se giro para ver detrás de él a Kachiro. Lucía algo nervioso, es más, lucía igual a como lucían aquellos chicos que había mandado a declararse a varios de sus compañeros, incluidos Kaidoh, Oishi y Tezuka. Pero Kachiro había perdido contra Ryoma, y el bajito estaba mandando a los que habían perdido contra él, a su casa, lo había visto.

-- ¿Si? – cuestiono con curiosidad el genio

-- Ah... – trato de articular palabra el compañero de Ryoma colocando una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza, pero desviando la vista hasta el suelo.

-- ¿Si? – volvió a cuestionar Fuji viendo de reojo como Tezuka fruncía mas el ceño al contemplar el nerviosismo del chico.

-- Yo quería preguntarte algo – dijo Kachiro elevando la vista para ver el rostro sonriente del genio.

-- Claro, puedes hacerlo – Tezuka pareció relajarse un poco.

-- Aaahhh – trató de hablar de nuevo, pero la voz parecía habérsele escondido en alguna parte de su garganta.

-- ¿Puedo ayudarte con la pregunta? – Kachiro asintió - ¿Quieres preguntarme si quiero ser tu novio? – El color rojo tupió la cara del chico y comenzó a afirmar a la carrera moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo sin parar haciendo que la sonrisa de Fuji se ensanchara aun más.

-- S... s... si... – Tezuka volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-- Bueno – acordó el mayor – ¿pero que te parece si nos brincamos toda la parte del cortejo y nos vamos directo al grano? – Tanto Tezuka como Kachiro se extrañaron de esa pregunta - ¿Nos vamos directo al hotel? Ahora mismo – dijo extendiendo la mano para tratar de tomar la de Kachiro.

-- ¡Fuji! – gritó Tezuka deteniendo la mano del mayor, por la muñeca, fuertemente.

-- No, no, no. Prefiero tomarme una jarra completa del jugo de Inui Sempai a tener que seguir con este castigo – dijo Kachiro casi llorando y corriendo a toda prisa alejándose de los dos mayores.

Fuji abrió los ojos dejando clavar su mirada azulada en la del capitán. Tezuka aun le sostenía de la muñeca y al ver aquella mirada le soltó.

-- Fuji, tenemos que hablar.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Kachiro no lo hizo? - cuestiono Momoshiro a Ryoma, el de la gorra solo se bajó la visera y se encogió de hombros.

-- Te dije que no se atrevería, hubiese sido mejor enviar a uno de tus castigados – mascullo el chico.

-- Todos ya habían bailado en calzoncillos, no podía ponerles dos castigos, solo quedaba Kachiro, que era el único que aun no se iba a tu casa – murmuro Momo – Aun no entiendo que van a hacer allá. Seguramente se están dando la gran vida...

--No lo creo – dijo Ryoma viendo como varios de sus compañeros se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- A ver, tú, el de la camiseta a rayas

Horio se giro asustado al escuchar la voz del papá de Ryoma de forma enérgica y atrapó con la cabeza un trapo que el hombre, vestido de monje, le lanzó.

-- Ponte a limpiar la campana del templo.

-- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabo de terminar de limpiar el piso! – se quejó

-- Vamos, vamos, deja de refunfuñar, si mi hijo los mando para que hicieran sus tareas domesticas, más les vale que las hagan bien – le ordeno, mientras le lanzaba a los otros chicos un plumero, el trapeador, las tijeras para cortar el césped y varias cubetas – de prisa, de prisa, dejen de haraganear.

Todos se dieron prisa en comenzar sus quehaceres, Nanjiro se recostó sobre el piso donde estaba la campana viendo una de sus revistas preferidas.

-- ¡Kachiro! ¡Katsuo! ¿Dónde están? – grito Horio frustrado – con mis dos años de experiencia en el tenis, yo no debería estar haciendo esto.

-- Si realmente tuvieras experiencia, le hubieras podido anotar a Ryoma

-- ¿He?

-- Vamos mocoso, sigue limpiando, sigue limpiando, porque todavía te falta bañar al gato.

-- ¿Qué? ¡Ryomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-- Oih Oih ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Eiji burbujeando de alegría viendo a Ryoma y a Momo recargados en las paredes de los baños, justo el lugar donde los habían dejado antes. – Todavía buscas besarlo Momo – Momoshiro se sonrojo al sentir el codazo del pelirrojo y al escuchar sus palabras.

-- ¡Nooo!, ¡No!, eso fue un malentendido – dijo a la carrera - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No se habían ido ya? – cuestionó para cambiar de tema.

-- Oishi y yo primero vamos a cambiarnos, no podíamos irnos todos sudado – Momoshiro se giro a Ryoma y de forma imperativa le pidió.

-- Echizen, discúlpate con Eiji y Oishi sempai

-- ¿Por qué? – dijo de forma obstinada el pequeño

-- Por lo que dijiste – le acuso

-- Yo no dije nada que no fuese cierto – dijo desviando la mirada para otro lado.

-- Pero tu...

-- Tranquilos chicos, no hay problema. Eiji comprendió que yo no divulgué nuestro secreto – dijo Oishi de forma conciliadora, pero Eiji se acercó a Ryoma tomándolo por el cuello y poniendo sus nudillos sobre su cabeza, comenzó a girarlos.

-- Ouch, Eiji sempai, eso duele – se quejó el chico haciendo que Eiji lo soltara.

-- Te lo mereces O'chibi

-- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Ryoma sobándose la cabeza.

-- Por haberme echo enojar con Oishi

-- Pero gracias a ustedes, ahora estamos mucho mejor que antes. Ya no nos importa que todo el mundo sepa que somos pareja – dijo el sub capitán del Seigaku al tiempo en que Eiji se le colgaba del brazo.

-- Era 98% seguro de que eso sucediera

Todos voltearon siguiendo la voz de Inui, que al igual que Eiji y Oishi, llegaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

-- Inui sempai, ¿No se había ido ustedes también? – preguntó Momo intrigado.

-- Olvide recoger mi data. Pero ya nos vamos, ¿no es así Kaoru? – pregunto viendo al chico de la banda en la cabeza.

-- Fsssh – solo respondió éste, desviando la vista y sonrojándose un poco al escuchar que su sempai le llamaba por su nombre de pila delante de todos.

-- Inui sempai – cuestiono Ryoma de pronto viendo al alto de lentes – puedo hacerte una pregunta – Inui se giro al ver al pequeño acomodándose sus lentes.

-- Es extraño que me preguntes algo, pero adelante, será un placer responder a tus dudas.

Ryoma solo rascó su mejilla de forma indecisa, todos parecían estar esperando por esa pregunta. Pero la duda le estaba matando, así que mejor despejarla de una vez. Solo tenía que pensar la mejor forma de hacerla, sin revelar el porque la hacía.

-- ¿Pueden los sonidos del exterior llegar hasta nuestros sueños? – Inui se levantó los lentes y después los acomodo de nuevo.

-- Si – respondió Inui de forma segura haciendo que Ryoma suspirara de alivio – En un 45% de los casos, cuando el sueño esta en su parte menos profunda, cualquier sonido puede inducirnos a soñar con él. Por ejemplo, si tenemos encendida la radio o la televisión y estamos escuchando la noticia de un incendio, en nuestro sueño podemos estarlo viendo o incluso, ser participes de él.

-- Oh, ¿en serio? – cuestiono Eiji muy interesado.

-- Así es, pero el 55% del tiempo, los sueños son reflejos de nuestro subconsciente que nos muestra que es aquello que más deseamos.

Ryoma abrió mucho los ojos y trago saliva nervioso, mientras todos voltearon a verlo. Él solo se bajo la gorra lo más que pudo tratando de repetirse que aquello que había soñado era solo la voz de Momo atravesando sus sueños.

-- ¿Entonces que soñaste O'chibi? – preguntó Eiji de forma alegre - ¿Soñaste con ese alguien especial?

-- No – dijo Ryoma de forma fría.

-- Según mi data – dijo Inui abriendo su libreta y dando vuelta a las hojas – hay 50% de posibilidades de que haya soñado con la fémina que le gusta.

-- ¿Qué? – cuestiono Momo de forma ofendida - ¿Cuál femina? ¿Echizen? – dijo volteando a verle con el ceño fruncido - ¿Estas saliendo con Ryuzaki?

-- ¡Claro que no!

-- Interesante – dijo Inui sacando su bolígrafo y apuntando lo que veía.

-- Yo más bien creo que el O'chibi esta interesado en alguien mas – dijo comenzando a reír y cerrándole un ojo a Momo.

Momoshiro vio ese gesto y de nuevo se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Sabía de antemano que Eiji se refería a lo que había visto hacía unos minutos y al parecer iba a seguir molestándole con eso hasta quien sabe cuando.

-- ¡Eiji sempai! – dijo lloriqueando – que eso fue un malentendido.

-- Nada, nada – dijo el gato de forma convencida – yo creo que hay 100% de probabilidad de que el O'chibi haya soñado con Momo, ¿No es así, Ryoma?

-- Esa línea debió ser de Inui, Eiji sempai – respondió el chico bajándose la visera de la gorra hasta donde pudo y encaminándose rumbo a los vestidores. No podía dejar que le vieran sonrojado al haber adivinado su sueño.

Todos se encaminaron a los vestidores. Inui a recoger su data, Oishi y Eiji a cambiarse para poder salir a disfrutar de su domingo, lo mismo que Momoshiro y Ryoma. Estos últimos se habían encargado de explicarle a Oishi lo que había visto con Fuji. El genio de seigaku había pedido, como castigo, que se le declararán a sus compañeros.

-- ¡Fssssh! Fuji

-- ¡Fujiko! Nya

-- Ya se me hacía extraño que Moogami se me declarara – se quedo pensando Oishi

-- ¿Moogami? ¿Qué no tiene novia? Fsssh – cuestiono Kaidoh

-- Ishida también tiene novia – secundo Inui – y aun así se te declaro

-- ¿A la víbora? – dijo Momoshiro entre carcajadas – eso si era un castigo

-- ¿Qué dices Idiota? – dijo Kaidoh encendiéndose plantándole cara a Momo

-- Lo que oíste víbora – dijo Momo, también poniéndose frente a Kaidoh en posición de pelea.

-- ¿A caso quieres pelear?

-- Basta, Momoshiro, Kaidoh

-- Fsssh – dijo Kaidoh alejándose de Momo de mala gana y abriendo la puerta de los vestidores.

Todos se quedaron parados en su lugar al ver dentro de los vestidores a Tezuka y Fuji.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Preocupado por ti**

**The Prince of Tennis**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: TezukaxFuji, MomoxRyoma, EijixOishi, KaidhoxInui

Category: yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de POT, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Yo señalo en NC-17

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 5

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

No sabía ¿por qué?, pero había tenido el presentimiento de que Ryoma había querido darle una sopa de su propio chocolate al mandar a Kachiro a declarársele. Pero había escogido mal el objetivo y las cosas no le salieron como quería. Ya vería la forma de desquitarse con él, después. Ahora, Tezuka quería hablar con él, pero no le resultaría tan fácil.

-- ¿Hablar? – cuestiono Fuji abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los de Tezuka – Yo no quiero hablar – dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse de él.

-- Fuji... – el genio se detuvo y solo giro el rostro mostrando su acostumbrada sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-- Anoche nos dijimos todo, no hay mas que hablar – dijo continuando su paso rumbo a los vestidores.

-- ¡Fuji!, espera – pero el genio no se detuvo y siguió su paso rumbo a los vestidores. Tezuka le siguió hasta alcanzarlo. Era mejor hablar en privado y no donde todo el equipo pudiera escucharles.

El día anterior no supo como reaccionar, todo lo que Fuji le dijo, la forma en que lo hizo, le había hecho pensar cosas que jamás se hubiese imaginado...

+++ Flash Back +++

Se había hecho de noche demasiado pronto y el tiempo se les había ido rápido tratando de determinar el orden para el siguiente partido, él, como capitán del Seigaku, tenía que dar su visto bueno a lo que habían propuesto Oishi y la entrenadora Ryuzaki. Después de ver los pro y los contra de cada jugador, el orden había quedado determinado. Así que ahora iba caminando rumbo a los vestidores, cuando una figura conocida le salió al paso. Fuji estaba frente a él con una raqueta entre las manos y una pelota era extendida ante sus ojos.

-- Juguemos, Tezuka. Un partido a una sola bola

-- ... – Tezuka solo le observo de forma fija y cruzó sus brazos en una clara señal de negativa.

La sonrisa de Fuji se borró de su rostro, rebotó la pelota un par de veces y la tercera la golpeo con la raqueta hasta la cara de Tezuka, pero este la tomó con una mano.

-- ¿Por qué con Oishi si y conmigo no? – cuestiono Fuji de forma seria. Era extraño verlo así, solo se veía de esa forma cuando estaba molesto.

-- Es tarde – contesto el buchou

-- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la hora, ¡Juguemos! - insistió

-- No

-- No te estoy preguntando – dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que tan bien conocían todos. Tezuka le lanzó la pelota y siguió caminando, ignorándolo por completo, pero Fuji no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido – Tezuka – dijo tomándolo por el brazo.

-- ¡Suéltame! – dijo a la carrera sintiendo como si le hubiese cogido con brazas ardiendo y no con sus manos.

-- ¿Por qué estas enojado?

-- No lo estoy

-- ¿A caso hice algo?

-- No

-- Entonces fue algo que no hice

-- ¡Fuji! – dijo en forma de advertencia

-- Hoy en la mañana... – pero Fuji continuo

-- ¡Fuji! – volvió a retar

-- Solo estaba jugando un poco contigo. No creí que te fuera a molestar tanto – Tezuka pareció sorprendido.

-- ¿Jugando? – preguntó incrédulo.

-- ¿Creías que iba en serio? – ya no sabía que mas decir. Por horas estuvo ido, repasando mentalmente cada palabra dicha por el Tensai. ¿Y ahora le salía con que todo había sido una broma?

-- Yo... – trató de contestar a aquella pregunta hecha por Fuji, pero este le interrumpió.

-- Creíste que había aprovechado que los demás se habían ido a clases y que tu y yo aun nos estábamos cambiando y así, medio desnudos como estábamos, tu solo con los shorts y yo solo con la camisa del uniforme...

-- Fuji... – dijo Tezuka dejando asomar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-- Creíste realmente que sería capaz de decirte en serio "Eres realmente atractivo, Tezuka, lo suficiente para excitarme y querer tener sexo contigo"

-- ¡Cállate!

-- Jejejeje. Saliste huyendo ¿Eso quiere decir que lo creíste?

-- No

-- Y si no lo creíste, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste, entonces y ahora? – dijo Fuji señalando con un dedo el rostro sonrojado de su capitán.

-- ¡Fuji, ya basta! – dijo Tezuka poniendo sus mejillas entre sus manos sintiendo el calor que les hacía ponerlas rojas.

-- Muy bien, entonces, ¡Juguemos!

-- Como quieras – dijo Tezuka rindiéndose ante la insistencia de su compañero.

Tezuka tomo su raqueta del banco del entrenador, en la cancha uno. Tenía que regresar por sus cosas, ya que las había dejado abandonadas allí cuando fue solicitado por Oishi y la entrenadora.

Él sacó primero, su golpe rápido fue regresado por Fuji fácilmente. Él no quería tomarse ese juego de forma sería, pero Fuji parecía estárselo tomando muy a pecho, porque estaba utilizando sus mejores técnicas con él. Debido a eso, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse serio y utilizar sus mejores ataques.

-- Por fin te lo tomas en serio, Tezuka – dijo Fuji regresando aquella bola – por un momento pensé que seguirías "jugando".

-- ... – Tezuka no le respondió, pero al ver que la bola amenazaba con salir de su alcance, puso en función la zona Tezuka haciendo que la pelota regresara hasta él y pudiera responder el golpe.

Fuji abrió los ojos y el azul de su mirar se clavo en su capitán ignorando la bola que paso por su costado rebotando dentro de su lado para después salir. El punto era de Tezuka, por lo tanto Fuji había perdido.

Tezuka se enderezó en su lugar viéndole fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sabía que esa bola pudo haber sido fácilmente regresada por alguno de los golpes de Fuji pero no lo hizo.

Fuji permanecía con la vista fija en él y los brazos a sus costados, sosteniendo con su mano derecha la raqueta. Esos ojos azules abiertos podían causar temor a cualquiera, no era para nadie desconocido que cuando "el genio" de Seigaku abría los ojos, era para ser temido.

Lo vio caminar de forma silenciosa, sin soltar la raqueta y sin cerrar los ojos. Entonces, cuando llegó hasta él, elevó su escuadra y la blandió ante sus ojos como si fuese un arma.

-- ¿Por qué estas jugando conmigo?

-- Tu me lo pediste

-- Te pedí un juego a una sola bola, pero un juego en serio, no esta clase de juego – dijo Fuji tomándolo de la chamarra fuertemente y zarandeándolo con furia. Tezuka solo bajo la vista al verse atrapado - ¿Por qué Tezuka? – volvió a jalarlo con fuerza, Tezuka no elevo la vista - ¿Por qué eres tan diferente conmigo?

Esta vez si elevo la vista para dejarla caer sobre los ojos azules de Syuusuke. Los ojos de Fuji se veían dolidos, mostraban una expresión que casi nunca había visto en ellos. Era la misma expresión que habían mostrado cuando le había ganado aquel juego, casi tres años atrás.

-- ¿Qué estúpida excusa vas a darme, Tezuka? – Tezuka de nuevo bajo la vista.

Fuji le soltó al no recibir respuesta, se giró para marcharse apretando el puño sobre su pecho, pero al sentir la mano de Tezuka detenerle por el brazo que aun sostenía la raqueta, se detuvo para verle de reojo.

-- Lo siento, Fuji, pero...

Fuji sonrió, con su clásica sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y mostrándose feliz, como siempre se veía. Pero todos sabían que esa sonrisa ocultaba al verdadero ser que se encontraba dentro de él.

-- Antes de que mientas - le interrumpió - ¿Estas seguro de que tienes una buena excusa?

"Excusa"

No, no tenía ninguna, así que le soltó.

-- No puedes mentirme, Tezuka, te conozco lo suficiente para saber si lo que ibas a decirme era verdad o mentira. Que bueno que te detuviste – Tezuka de nuevo elevo la vista viendo aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos cerrados – porque ahora yo no voy a hacerlo.

"¿Qué quería decir con eso?"

Lo vio caminar de forma decidida hasta él, no perdió detalla de cada movimiento. Le observó en silencio hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de él. Pudo ver como aquellos ojos se abrieron de forma lenta, observándole, dejando clavar aquella mirada azulada sobre sus ojos, como tratando de descubrir que pensaba.

Y entonces, fue tirado de forma rápida por las solapas de la chamarra y sintió los labios de su compañero pegarse a su boca de forma sorpresiva, dejando hundir su lengua dentro de ella, saboreando y jugando en su interior. No pudo defenderse al ser tomado por sorpresa. Su cuerpo se sacudió ante ese contacto y de un fuerte empujón lo separó de su cuerpo limpiándose con el dorso del brazo su boca y lanzando los lentes al suelo por el acto rápido que había realizado.

-- Te amo

Las palabras que Fuji le dijo le hicieron levantar la vista y quedarse helado, viéndole con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Entonces todo lo que le dijera antes... ¿Era cierto?.

No supo que hacer, ni que pensar. ¿Cómo responder ante aquellas palabras? ¿Qué decir? Su mente se había puesto en blanco y no supo como ni de donde aparecieron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-- Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer en estos momentos, Fuji... – dijo desviando la vista de aquellos ojos azules que ahora parecían hielo.

-- Lo entiendo, se lo que estas tratando de decirme – dijo sin inmutarse haciendo que de nuevo elevara la vista para verle. El estaba diciendo que entendía, pero su semblante se veía muy distinto al de siempre. Se veía... ¿Dolido? - Pero sabes que... solo estaba jugando contigo, como esta mañana – dijo dejando mostrar aquella sonrisa y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-- ¿He? – No era cierto, esta vez quien estaba mintiendo era él. No podía haber sido todo una broma de nuevo ¿A caso era tan buen actor? ¿Realmente era una broma?

-- Lamento haberte robado un beso – el solo recuerdo le hizo sonrojar - solo fue parte de la broma – dijo Fuji dándose la vuelta y sacando una pelota de la bolsa del pantalón. Se giró hacía Tezuka y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando el rostro del buchou, quien no había hecho nada por detenerla.

+++ End Flash Back +++

No había sido mentira, ese golpe se lo confirmo, por eso cuando Fuji se perdió entre las sombras, su cuerpo no pudo sostenerle mas y cayó sentado al suelo. Con el rostro entre sus manos, aun tardo varios minutos en poder ponerse en pie.

"Fuji le amaba"

-- Fuji – dijo de nuevo cuando ambos se encontraron dentro de los vestidores.

Aun no llegaba el resto del equipo, pero estaba seguro que no tardarían. Pero Fuji estaba empeñado en no hacerle caso y eso no podía continuar así.

-- ¡Fuji! – dijo tomándolo del brazo al ver que el genio le ignoraba.

Fuji se giro a verlo, sus ojos azules mostraban cierto coraje. Pudo ver como aquellos ojos se movieron de su rostro hasta la mano que sostenía su brazos y luego se elevaban otra vez hasta sus ojos.

Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba al tener sostenido el brazo de Fuji, sentía como si agarrará leña ardiendo en lugar de tela y piel. Le soltó, no tanto por la mirada de enfado que Fuji le dedicaba, si no, porque comenzaba a sentirse extraño de nuevo con él.

-- Tenemos que hablar, Fuji – dijo de nuevo el capitán

-- ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar, Tezuka? ¿A caso no tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer? – dijo haciendo referencia a sus mismas palabras.

-- No en este momento – anunció haciendo que la furia en Fuji creciera – Las cosas no pueden continuar así, tenemos que...

-- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que todo siga como antes? ¿Qué hagamos como que nada paso? – Tezuka solo le observo – Eso va a ser imposible – dijo el tensai de forma calmada

-- Fuji yo... – dijo Tezuka poniendo ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Fuji haciendo que este abriera los ojos de forma enorme al verlo tan cerca.

Podía verse reflejado en aquellos ojos azules abiertos como pocas veces se veía, podía ver la sorpresa que le producía que le tocara, aquella emoción pocas veces demostrada por el genio le hacía sentirse extraño y la necesidad de tocar aquel rostro blanco le hizo levantar la mano para dirigirla hasta su rostro.

La puerta abriéndose en esos precisos momentos les hizo girar la vista. Kaidoh estaba en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos viendo la escena con cara de haber entendido todo mal, que realmente era bien, pero ellos no sabían. A Kaidoh le siguió el resto del equipo, lo que le hizo apartar los brazos de Fuji e irse a sacar sus cosas.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El tiempo afuera comenzó a cambiar. El viento se soltó de forma fuerte y las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a oscurecer el lugar. Al parecer, de nuevo iba a llover.

-- Nyaaaa – el grito de Eiji inundo los vestidores cuando un trueno se escucho por todo el lugar - ¡Oishi! – dijo llegando a toda prisa hasta el sub capitán y casi saltándole encima.

-- Tranquilo Eiji, solo es un trueno, no pasa nada -

-- Va a llover, va a llover y no vamos a poder salir, Nya – grito Eiji desesperado

-- No te preocupes Eiji – dijo Oishi caminando hasta su casillero y sacando del fondo un paraguas – Mira, es tu paraguas, yo lo guarde – dijo Oishi abriendo la sombrilla y dejando ver unas enormes orejas gatunas en la parte alta del mismo.

-- ¡Genial!, ¡genial! – dijo el gato colgándose del brazo de su pareja – ahora solo resta bañarnos, vámonos Oishi, muero por salir a pasear – dijo el pelirrojo arrastrando al sub capitán hasta las duchas.

-- Aquí esta mi data – dijo Inui sacando un grueso libro de entre el montón que tenía perfectamente acomodados – Ahora si podemos irnos, Kaoru – señalo abriendo su libreta y apuntando cosas. Pero Kaidoh estaba parado en la puerta de los vestidores viendo hacía afuera.

-- Ya comenzó a llover, Inui sempai – anunció haciendo que los que aun estaban en el interior vieran hacía afuera – vamos a mojarnos.

-- A mi no me importa, el agua es buena para el cuerpo, sobre todo cuando uno acaba de jugar, ¿No lo crees Kaoru?

-- Fssshhh – siseo Kaidoh esperando la reacción de Momo al escuchar a su sempai hablarle por su nombre de pila, pero esta nunca llegó – tampoco me importa – dijo subiéndose la gorra de su playera y saliendo primero.

-- Hasta mañana – dijo Inui a todos saliendo detrás del chico de la banda – espérame, Kaoru

-- Ahhh – suspiro Momoshiro – Ojalá tuviera un paraguas, vamos a mojarnos igual que anoche – Pero el chico a quien iba dirigido el comentario no hizo ni dijo nada. Al sentirse ignorado, se paro de donde estaba guardando sus cosas y se puso frente a Ryoma quien también estaba terminando de guardar sus raquetas - ¡No puede ser Ryoma!, otra vez esta lloviendo – Ryoma abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida y los dirigió hasta donde el genio estaba sentado, pero Momo no se detuvo en su comentario – Ahora tampoco podremos jugar en las canchas de tenis callejero – los ojos de Ryoma iban de Momo a Fuji sin que este comprendiera lo que el chico le estaba queriendo decir - ¡Esta lloviendo igual que anoche!

Momo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado demás al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Vio como Ryoma solo se jaló la visera de la gorra cubriéndose los ojos y de forma asustada se giro topándose con un par de fríos ojos azules viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

-- He... errrr.... será mejor que yo también me vaya a dar un baño – dijo Momo tomando su toalla de la banca donde estaba sentado Ryoma y saliendo del alcance de la mirada asesina de Fuji, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Entonces la mirada de Fuji se detuvo en la de Ryoma, quien de nuevo se había elevado la visera y le observaba de forma detenida. Su mirada era como siempre, curiosa, no se había sentido intimidado ante la suya, así que solo le sonrió y Ryoma apartó la vista de inmediato.

"Es mas peligrosa la sonrisa de Fuji sempai, que sus ojos fríos" – pensó Ryoma tratando de no poner atención a lo que hacían sus superiores y disponiéndose a esperar a que la lluvia parara para poder irse a casa.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su mirada buscara a alguien, a la otra persona involucrada en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Lo vio sentado en aquella banca, lejos de los casilleros y de la ventana, pero casi frente a aquella en la que Fuji estaba sentado. ¿Qué estaban esperando ellos? ¿A que la lluvia pasara? ¿O a que todos se fueran para quedarse solos?

Tezuka había permanecido todo el tiempo apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza baja. Parecía estar pensando en algo o esperando algo. Quizá y estaba en lo cierto y Tezuka estaba esperando a que todos se fueran para ducharse a gusto o sus pensamientos sobre quedarse a solas con Fuji iban por buen camino, ya que, ninguno de los dos se había cambiado aun.

-- ¡Bien, ya basta! – dijo Tezuka de forma enérgica parándose de su lugar y haciendo que los dos únicos que quedaban se giraran a verlo – Fuji, toma tu raqueta y sígueme – dijo tomando la raqueta que ya había guardado en su funda.

-- Hace mucho viento y no parece que vaya a dejar de llover – dijo Fuji de forma fría, daba la impresión de que se estaba negando de forma sutil.

-- El viento te favorece y la lluvia no te detendrá ¿ O es que no quieres perder contra mi? – dijo Tezuka volteando por primera vez a verle.

Fuji borró de su cara aquella sonrisa y abrió los ojos para verle de forma igualmente fría. Se levantó de su lugar y tomo su raqueta para girarse y verlo de forma desafiante.

Tezuka se dio la vuelta para disponerse a salir rumbo a las canchas, cuando la voz de Fuji le detuvo.

-- Esta bien, vamos a jugar, pero con una condición – Tezuka se giro para verle. Fuji de nuevo mostraba esa sonrisa que tan bien conocía

-- ¿Cuál? – cuestiono al ver que Fuji solo sonreía pero no decía nada

-- Juguemos con las reglas de Momo y Eiji

Tezuka cabeceó en acuerdo, se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la salida de los vestidores. Fuji se giró para ver al chico que seguía sentado en la banca bajo la ventana, Ryoma no había perdido detalle de la conversación.

-- ¿Quieres venir a ver, Ryoma? – pero Ryoma desvió la vista ante la invitación

-- Paso – fue lo único que comentó bajándose la gorra lo más que pudo, haciendo que Fuji riera un poco, para después salir detrás de Tezuka.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El viento comenzó a soplar aun mas fuerte, haciendo que la lluvia se azotara contra las ventana del vestidor.

Ryoma ya estaba aburrido, había extendido sus piernas y se había acomodado en la banca esperando a que la lluvia parara, Momo saliera de las duchas o Tezuka y Fuji sempai terminaran de jugar. Cualquiera de las tres cosas que ocurrieran primero. Pero como ninguna ocurría, optó por recostarse sobre la banca poniendo su bolso como almohada.

Cada cierto tiempo se hincaba sobre la banca para ver como iba el juego entre Tezuka y Fuji, pero al parecer eso aun iba para largo, ya que la bola aun no caía de ninguno de los lados y no parecía que fuese a caer nunca.

Volvió a ver la hora en su reloj al tiempo en que escucho un fuerte trueno. Ni Momo, ni Eiji u Oishi sempai habían salido aun de las duchas. Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo.

-- Momo sempai ya tardó demasiado allí dentro – se dijo viendo de nuevo su reloj - ¿Quién se tarda mas de una hora en el agua? – se pregunto sentándose de nuevo en la banca.

Aguzó el oído para saber si el agua seguía corriendo. Y frunció el ceño al no escuchar más que el liquido cayendo, así que decidió ir a averiguar que sucedía allí. No era posible que hubiera tres personas en las duchas y no se escuchara ni un solo ruido.

Caminó por el pasillo viendo para todos lados, el agua seguía corriendo y no se escuchaba nada. Podía ver las gotas de vapor escurriéndose por los mosaicos y sentía el calor que el agua caliente producía. Sabía que a Momoshiro le gustaba ducharse en la regadera que estaba al lado derecho, así que fue allí donde primero dirigió la vista, pero no vio nada. Entonces giro la vista al lado izquierdo y...

"¿Nani?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme al contemplar esa escena. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como si aquel rayo que iluminara por completo el vestidor hacía unos momentos le hubiese caído a él. Quería separar su vista de aquella escena, pero algo le impedía apartar la vista.

Era extraño.

Pero para nada desagradable.

Allí estaban ellos, absortos del mundo entero, presas de un beso apasionado que les hacía suspirar entre la cascada de agua caliente que envolvía sus cuerpos. Las manos de ambos parecían tener vida, porque se movían de forma lenta por el cuerpo húmedo y desnudo del otro.

"¿Desnudo?"

Sintió como algo le tomaba fuertemente por una de las piernas, tumbándolo al suelo y le arrastraba hasta la ducha del lado derecho cubriendo su boca con una mano. Sintió algo caliente deslizarse por sus brazos y la humedad cubrir parte de sus piernas al encontrarse en el suelo con algo mas grande, pagado a su cuerpo.

-- Shhhsss Echizen – abrió mucho los ojos al ver frente a sí a su sempai y se sonrojo notablemente al verlo semidesnudo, casi sobre él.

-- ¿Hammmm? – trato de protestar al ver a Momoshiro muy cerca de su rostro. De por si tenía su corazón acelerado, verlo y sentirlo de esa forma le tenía con él en la garganta.

-- No hables tan alto – susurró el alto soltando al chico, quien de forma rápida trató de levantarse.

-- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Momoshiro? – dijo sentándose en el suelo, pero recargándose en la barda.

-- Ssssshhhhhsssshhh

-- ¿Qué?

-- Allí están ellos, nos van a oír. No han parado – dijo lloriqueando recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ryoma

-- Los has estado viendo, ¡pervertido! – dijo golpeando la cabeza de Momo, este elevo la cabeza para verle y sobándose el golpe le dijo

-- No, no, no – aclaró a la carrera – yo me escondí detrás de esta pared esperando a que terminaraaaa.... – volvió a lloriquear

-- ¿Hn?

-- Bueno, no se hasta donde iban a llegar, yo pensé que solo iba a ser un beso

-- A caso los viste hacer.... – dijo Ryoma abriendo los ojos de forma sorprendida

-- ¡Callate! – Momo le volvió a tapar la boca, pero igual de rápido lo soltó - Claro que no, todavía no han llegado aaaaa...

-- Entonces vámonos antes de que veamos algo que no debemos – dijo el chico interrumpiéndolo tratando de pararse, pero la mano de Momo se lo impidió.

-- ¿Pero como nos vamos sin que nos vean?

-- No se darán cuenta – dijo Ryoma parándose, pero Momoshiro lo jaló de la mano para regresarlo a su lugar de nuevo

-- Si nos van a ver

-- Pues que nos vean

-- ¡No!

-- Entonces salte gateando – dijo Ryoma desesperado.

-- Porque no se me ocurrió antes – dijo el oji violeta de forma avergonzada

-- ¡Baka!

Momoshiro se puso en cuatro para comenzar a gatear fuera de la ducha. Pero como aun no se cambiaba y solo traía la toalla que le cubría, resbalo en el suelo haciendo que el golpe le arrancara un sonoro grito.

-- ¡Momoshiro! Nos estabas viendo ¡Pervertido! ¡Nya! – gritó Eiji asomándose detrás de la barda.

-- No, no, Eiji sempai, yo no quería verlos

-- Pudiste haberte salido parado y ni cuenta se hubiesen dado – dijo Ryoma recargado en la barda haciendo que todos se voltearan a verle

-- Ah, Momo, si que eres pervertido, mira que tener al O'chibi metido en la ducha contigo – Ryoma se sonrojo y su sonrisa se borro de golpe. Eiji y Oishi no estaba desnudos en las duchas, traían puestos sus boxers, pero había algo que sobre salía en ambos y de eso se dio perfecta cuenta.

-- Mada mada dane, Momo sempai y ustedes – dijo viendo de forma severa a sus mayores – búsquense un hotel - terminó dejándolos avergonzados y con la boca abierta; saliendo de las duchas lo más rápido que pudo.

Obviamente, había cosas que no podía ver sin sentirse afectado. Era como estar viendo un partido y no poder participar. Ver la excitación en sus dos mayores, sentir las cálidas manos de momo sobre su boca, su cuerpo semi desnudo contra el suyo... no, realmente este era un partido que no podía perder.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fuji sentía el agua estrellarse contra su cara mientras regresaba la pelota mojada. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Tezuka en posición, listo para responder a su remate. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenían jugando, solo sabía que lo estaban tomando muy en serio. Ninguno de los dos había dejado caer la pelota y esta ya se veía afectada. No rebotaba de la misma forma debido al peso del agua y a los golpes fuertes que le daban.

Regreso el golpe que le mandó Tezuka, a su lado izquierdo, lo había tenido corriendo de un lado a otro, pero sin habérselo propuesto termino cayendo el la zona Tezuka. Ninguno de sus golpes lograba traspasarla, pero tampoco las devoluciones de Tezuka lograban anotarle el punto.

El agua corriendo a chorros por su rostro no le permitían ver, pero tampoco a Tezuka, así que la desventaja del agua era para ambos.

Tezuka lanzó un globo, Fuji estaba muy adelantado, iba a ser imposible que la pudiera regresar. Fuji vio la pelota elevarse ante sus ojos, así que tomo posición, el counter uno sería la técnica perfecta para devolverla, Higuma Ootoshi hizo su trabajo y regreso la pelota al lado contrario. Pero Tezuka se movió de forma rápida, daba la impresión de que había lanzado el globo apropósito, esperando que regresara con el Higuma, así él podría regresarla con una dejada grado cero...

Fuji abrió los ojos al ver que la pelota era regresada con un arco tan corto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que alcanzarla antes de que rebotara, sabía que Tezuka debía estar tan casado como él, así que era probable que buscara terminar el partido lo antes posible, debía esperar la dejada grado cero en algún momento. La pelota iba cayendo, así que utilizando el mayor impulso que pudo, resbalo sobre el suelo mojado y alcanzo a golpear la bola con la punta de la raqueta haciendo que esta regresara apenas, brincando la red.

Tezuka elevó la mirada al cielo, las nubes de tormenta parecían estarse alejando haciendo que al agua ahora cayera como suave brisa sobre su cuerpo. Sus brazos permanecían a sus costados, dejando que el sudor se confundiera con el agua.

Había perdido.

El partido contra Fuji había sido duro, pero muy reconfortante. No le importaba haber perdido, se sentía bien consigo mismo porque había hecho todo lo posible. Fuji había jugado magníficamente bien, aun bajo el agua. Le había visto utilizar sus mejores técnicas y se las había regresado evitando que la pelota cayera.

Sonrió solo un poco, así, viendo al cielo ya que sentía un ligero calor subiendo por su hombro derecho y llenándole por completo el cuerpo. Era algo cálido y agradable. Algo que le hacía sentir confortable y lleno.

-- Tezuka

La suave voz que escucho a su costado le hizo girar la vista para ver al genio a su lado, estaba tocando su hombro derecho y le sonreía de forma amable, no con la típica sonrisa que se dirigía a todos, esta era distinta.

-- La lluvia no nos ayudó, tu no veías

-- No, tu fuiste mejor – dijo Tezuka haciendo que la sonrisa en Fuji se ensanchara aun mas.

-- ¿Entonces? – dijo Fuji abriendo los ojos y mirándole de forma seria

-- ¿Cuál es mi castigo? – pregunto Tezuka dejando clavar su mirada en los profundos ojos azules de Fuji.

Fuji sonrió de nuevo, dejó caer su raqueta al suelo y de forma suave dejo deslizar sus dedos por el brazo izquierdo de su capitán haciendo que este sintiera el cosquilleo que esas caricias proporcionaban. De forma lenta llegó hasta la empuñadura de la raqueta de Tezuka quitándosela de las manos y arrojándola junto con la suya.

-- Fuji... – trató de hablar el buchou, pero el dedo índice del tensai, posándose sobre sus labios, se lo impidió.

Fuji tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Tezuka y de forma lenta se acercó a sus labios. Pudo ver como Tezuka cerró los ojos a su vez, esperando lo que seguía de forma serena.

Tezuka sintió sus labios siendo llenados por otros distintos, apurándole a abrir la boca para que se introdujera una lengua extraña, una que ya había probado y que estaba ansioso por probar de nuevo. Esa caricia le hizo sentir como si los rayos que caían momentos antes a la tierra le hubiesen pegado a él, ya que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir sacudidas de electricidad que le recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo y le calentaban la sangre y la piel.

Pero todo termino demasiado rápido, sintió como Fuji se alejaba de él dejándolo con ganas de más.

-- ¿Este es mi castigo? – cuestiono de forma desilusionada, pero para Fuji se vio de forma normal.

-- No, este solo era una parte de tu castigo – dijo sonriendo

-- ¿Y cual es la otra parte?

-- Mmmhh, aun no me decido – dijo el genio poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla, pensando.

-- ¿Vas a pedirme que vaya a declararme a alguien?

-- Ah, esa es una buena idea – Tezuka frunció el ceño al escuchar tal afirmación – Si vas a declararte, pero será a mi – Tezuka abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida – pero deberás hacerlo de una forma en la que te crea. Porque si vas a venir a decirme "Fuji, me gustas, quiero que salgas conmigo", no voy a creerte – dijo sonriendo - Y si no te creo, vas a tener que tomarte lo que resta de la jarra del jugo nuevo de Inui.

-- ¿Nnn? – solo de pensarlo le daba escalofríos - ¿Eso es todo?

-- No – declaro – Deberás declararte sin hablar

-- ¿Qué? ¿Pero como habrás de escucharme?

-- Deberás buscar la forma, Tezuka – dijo Fuji de forma seria, viéndole con aquellos ojos azules que parecían un cielo de media mañana. Pero había algo en ellos que no le gustaba, una huella de dolor que no parecía querer borrarse – Pero Tezuka... – dijo deteniéndose a media frase – Si en lugar de llevar a cabo este castigo prefieres tomarte la jarra de jugo de Inui, yo comprendo – dijo bajando la vista al suelo.

¿Tenía que buscar la forma de que Fuji le creyera? ¿Qué le creyera qué? ¿Qué sentía algo por él? Pues primero tenía que convencerse a sí mismo. ¿Sería esa la huella de dolor que veía en aquellos ojos que casi nunca dejaba ver? Y era una huella tan notoria que la sentía y dolía por dentro haciéndole latir el corazón.

¿Realmente sentía algo por él? ¿No sería mejor solo tomarse el jugo de Inui y olvidarse de esa absurdo castigo? Al fin y al cabo, le estaba dando una alternativa, como cuando le dijo que todo era una broma. ¿Debería tomarla? El jugo de Inui le noquearía por unas horas, pero podía reponerse. Quizá se despertara con una jaqueca terrible, pero eso no se comparaba al castigo que le estaba poniendo ahora.

Vio de nuevo al genio del Seigaku. Su figura siempre sonriente no era fácil de sacar de su cabeza. El parecía ser él único que comprendía su silenciosa y enérgica forma de ser. Eran compañeros de grado, aun que no de salón. Siempre estaban juntos y desde aquel partido, tres años atrás, habían evitado volverse a enfrentar. Una porque su hombro estaba resentido debido a aquella herida hecha por los mayores y otra, porque no querían descubrir quien era mejor. Por eso nunca buscaba enfrentarse a él en la pelea por el ranking, por eso siempre era con Oishi contra quien jugaba. No se comportaba distinto con él, quizá si – acordó consigo mismo - ¿Pero por qué? Quizá de forma inconsciente buscaba alejarlo, porque temía ser mandado a un segundo sitio. Sabía que Fuji fácilmente podía ganarle y él no podía tomarlo como su antiguo capitán, Yamato, a quien no pareció haberle importado haber perdido contra uno de séptimo.

-- Esta bien – dijo Tezuka haciendo que Fuji elevara la mirada y le viera sonriendo - ¿Eso es todo?

-- Solo una última cosa – una gota de sudor comenzó a resbalar por su cabeza, en verdad Fuji tenía mucho de sádico – Cada vez que pronuncies algo, lo que sea, deberás darme una prenda.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Si, será como el juego de la botella. Si tu hablas y dices algo, tendrás que darme cualquier cosa que lleves puesta. Y vamos a comenzar ahora – dijo Fuji sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

-- Pero estamos en medio de las canchas...

Fuji extendió la mano mostrando esa sonrisa y esos ojos cerrados, dándole a entender a Tezuka que acababa de romper la regla del silencio. Tezuka se le quedo viendo de forma sorprendida, ¿a caso era en serio? Fuji comenzó a mover los dedos esperando por la prenda. Tezuka suspiro resignado y retirándose una de las muñequeras se la dio a Fuji.

-- No era esto lo que esperaba – dijo Fuji curveando la boca de forma molesta

-- Fuji...

Fuji volvió a sonreír y extendió de nuevo la mano. Tezuka esta vez no dijo nada, solo le observo de forma penetrante. Este era un juego peligros y lo estaban jugando en medio de las canchas, pero como ya era tarde, seguramente todos los miembros del equipo ya se habían ido a sus casas a disfrutar de lo que restaba del domingo.

Si, definitivamente Fuji y él estaban al mismo nivel. Siempre podía verle observándole, siguiéndole con aquellos ojos cerrados al mundo pero abiertos a él. No le gustaba la amistad tan cercana que tenía con Eiji, ni los comentarios que a veces hacía sobre su hermano Yuuta. Pero en estos tres años de convivencia, había aprendido a conocer a Syuusuke Fuji y sabía de antemano que esa era su habitual forma de ser.

"Dulce por fuera y sádico por dentro" – pensó para si mismo

Un momento, ¿No le gustaba su amistad con Eiji? Si, eso era cierto, pero nunca se había puesto a reflexionar sobre eso, hasta ahora. Siempre que estaban en los entrenamientos y Fuji no estaba cerca, lo veía al lado del pelirrojo, platicando y riendo, y eso le hacía fruncir el ceño de forma molesta.

¿Tampoco le gustaban sus comentarios sobre Yuuta? Si, eso también era cierto. Syuusuke siempre protegía demasiado a su hermano menor, al grado de pedirle jugar contra Jirou Akutawa cuando esté le había ganado a Yuuta; y eso también le había hecho fruncir el ceño de forma molesta.

Y las cosas que decía... el día de ayer no había sido la primera vez que le insinuaba algo. Pero conociendo a Fuji, había creído que era parte de alguna especie de broma macabra.

¿Y eso le gustaba o le disgustaba?

No podría decirlo, hasta anoche lo supo realmente. Aquel beso que le robó le había hecho temblar por dentro.

¿Temblar?

Si, temblar, al grado de caer sentado al suelo al sentir que sus piernas no podían sostenerle, tratando de tranquilizar el fuerte latido de su corazón y no poder pensar en nada más que en aquel cuerpo bajo que le había jalado de las solapas de la chamarra y le plantaba un beso...

Un beso que había repetido mentalmente toda la moche haciéndole despertar mojado y todo el día haciéndole casi perder contra los novatos, hasta que este se había producido de nuevo momentos antes y el cual no había rechazado, si no, todo lo contrario.

¿Quería declararse? ¿Realmente deseaba hacerlo? ¿O iba a tomarse el jugo de Inui?

No, es decir, si...

Si, si quería y deseaba declararse. No era por rechazar ese horrible jugo, ahora estaba seguro. Quería que Fuji solo le viera a él, solo se preocupara por él y solo estuviera con él. Quería volver a saborear ese sabor en su boca y tocar esa blanca piel.

Pero... ¿De que forma debería hacerlo para que Fuji le creyera?

Quizá, ya tenía la respuesta.

Tezuka retiro de forma lenta sus lentes y doblándolos se los dejó a Fuji en las manos. Fuji abrió los ojos y volteo a verle de forma inquieta. Ver al capitán sin lentes era para dejar sin habla a cualquiera.

-- ¿Tus lentes? – Tezuka cabeceo en acuerdo

-- Solo cuídalos bien – Fuji caminó hasta la malla y colocó los lentes sujetos de una pata, por lo menos allí estarían mas seguros que en el suelo o una banca.

-- Me debes... – dijo Fuji volteándose un poco, sin estar del todo de frente a Tezuka, mostrando esa encantadora sonrisa.

"Ya se como hacerle" – pensó Tezuka

Fuji pudo ver como Tezuka se acercó a él por la espalda acercando su rostro al suyo. Fue una verdadera sorpresa sentir los labios de su capitán deslizarse por su mejilla de forma suave, como si esta fuese una caricia. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se giró para estar de frente a él. Entonces pudo ver como el buchou tomaba la parte baja de su playera y la deslizaba hacía arriba para retirarla de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su blanco torso. Tezuka aun estaba empapado, así que pudo ver como algunas de estas gotas se deslizaban por su cuerpo de forma sensual. Justo en ese momento, Tezuka paso una mano por su cabello para retirar los molestos mechones que le impedía ver bien, haciendo que Fuji mordiera su labio ante la imagen tan sexy que proyectaba.

-- Tezuka... – trató de decir Fuji sintiendo su respiración acelerada al ver a su capitán luciendo así de atractivo, pero esta vez fueron los dedos de Tezuka quienes le impidieron decir palabra, para después ser los labios de este quienes le impidieran seguir hablando.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-- ¿Ya termino el partido?

La voz de Momoshiro le distrajo de lo que veía por la ventana, así que se giro y se sentó en la banca para verle. Ryoma pudo ver que su sempai ya estaba por completo seco y vestido, desde hacía rato que Eiji y Oisihi se habían marchado, no sin antes sermonearle sobre dejarse pervertir por su mayor – como si eso fuera posible.

-- Si – fue lo único que dijo subiendo una de sus piernas a la banca y viendo al suelo de forma desinteresada

-- También ya dejo de llover – dijo Momo viendo el cielo desde la ventana - ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? – comentó, pero Ryoma sacudió la cabeza en negativa haciendo que Momo frunciera el ceño

-- No podemos

-- ¿Por qué no?

-- Mira – dijo señalando a la ventana y haciendo que Momo llegara hasta a él y se hincara para poder ver con tranquilidad. Sus ojos se agrandaron de forma enorme al contemplar una escena que no sabía estaba ocurriendo. ¡Tezuka y Fuji se besaban de forma aun mas apasionada de lo que lo habían hecho Eiji y Oisihi!

-- Parece que ya se arreglaron – dijo Momo, Ryoma le siguió hincándose en la banca para ver

-- O en eso están, por lo que si aparecemos por allí en estos momentos podríamos interrumpirles

-- ¿Entonces que hacemos? – pregunto Momo viendo al pequeño y sintiendo un extraño calor que comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Había demasiadas hormonas en el aire y eso ya comenzaba a torturarle. Por eso se había tardo tanto en el baño, una vez que se habían ido Eiji y Oisihi, había tratado de remediar su problema.

-- Esperar aquí – dijo Ryoma de forma resignada

-- ¡Echizen, pervertido, quieres verlos! – dijo Momo sonriendo de forma picara

-- No me importaría ver – Definitivamente no era esa la respuesta que esperaba Momo y le hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-- No, no, no puedes ver – dijo Momoshiro cubriéndole los ojos al pequeño para que no viera como aquellos besos de Tezuka y Fuji parecían estar subiendo de tono – eres menor.

-- Solo soy un año menor que tu Momoshiro – dijo Ryoma soltando su rostro de las manos del oji violeta y regresando la vista a la ventana – ¿A caso irán a hacerlo allí afuera?

-- ¡Ryooommaaaaa! Apártate de allí – grito Momoshiro tirando del brazo del pequeño, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacía atrás, chocando contra el cuerpo del más alto y llevándoselo al suelo con él.

Cayó sobre algo blando, el cuerpo de Momo seguramente, pero así como cayó de forma rápida se vio girando y quedando con la espalda en el suelo y el cuerpo de su sempai sobre el suyo. Siendo Momo más alto y mas pesado era imposible tratar de quitarlo.

-- ¡Quítate! – grito empujándolo por el estomago, aun que sabía sería imposible. Momoshiro ni siquiera se movió, pero si lo sujetó por las muñecas pegándoselas al suelo. Su sonrojo, por estar bajo su sempai, se incrementó al estar totalmente inmovilizado - ¿Momo sempai? ¿Qué haces?

-- No lo se – dijo Momoshiro igualmente rojo.

Desde que había conocido a este mocoso engreído le había tomado un cariño especial. En un principio creyó que era un cariño de amigos, ya que siempre se la pasaban compitiendo. Al poco tiempo, llegó a creer que era un cariño de hermanos, ya que se la pasaban bien juntos, lo llevaba en su bicicleta, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos, incluso, le había acompañado en aquella extraña cita con Ann Tachibana. Allí fue que se dio cuanta de que Ryoma era para él alguien muy especial. A pesar de hacerle bromas con Sakuno Ryusaki, no podía soportar la idea de verle junto a ella u alguna otra chica.

Ryoma le gustaba y mucho. Y ahora no solo le gustaba, también lo deseaba y su cuerpo se lo confirmaba.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tezuka sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sus manos evitaban que Fuji pudiera mover su rostro. Le había tomado por sorpresa, tal como Fuji lo había hecho con él antes. Ser él quien besara al tensai era una sensación totalmente nueva, totalmente extraña y totalmente placentera. Sus labios se habían posesionado de la boca de Fuji, primero con furia haciéndole abrir los labios por la fuerza y después con suavidad acariciándolo con su lengua. Saboreando su sabor, embriagándose de las sensaciones que le hacían temblar por dentro.

Fuji subio los brazos para atraer el cuerpo de Tezuka a su cuerpo, para profundizar mas el beso. Podía sentir, a pesar de la tela mojada de su playera, la calidez del cuerpo desnudo de su capitán.

Dejó deslizar sus manos por el cuello del buchou, Tezuka le soltó del rostro para abrazarlo, dejando deslizar sus brazos bajo la playera mojada, apretando con fuerza haciéndole perder el aire. Se separó de aquellos labios, haciendo que Tezuka bajara hasta su cuello, recorriéndolo de forma lenta, mientras Fuji comenzó a recorrer su espalda desnuda, arañando, torturando con sus uñas su blanca piel haciéndole soltar un gruñido de dolor, pero mezclado con algo de placer.

-- Tezuka... – la voz de Fuji sonó de forma sensual a los oídos del capitán haciéndole saber que los besos sobre su cuello le estaban gustando.

Tezuka regreso a los labios del tensai sintiendo como Syuusuke subía y bajaba sus manos por su espalda, llegando cada vez más abajo haciéndole sentir que su sangre quemaba y su cuerpo ardía. De forma rápida arrancó del cuerpo de Fuji la playera mojada dejando tirada a un lado de sus cosas. Pudo apreciar el delgado cuerpo de su compañero por intensos segundos, recreándose con la vista que este le proporcionaba. Volvió a tomar aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos y dejo que esta vez fueran sus manos quienes se recrearan con el tacto de tan magnifico cuerpo.

-- Tezuka... – su nombre escapando en suaves gemidos de los labios del genio le gustaba. Ya no le importaba donde estaban ni que aun estaban mojados.

-- Fuji, ¿quieres que continué o prefieres que me detenga ahora? – murmuro Tezuka con los labios pegados al pecho del chico. Solo escucho una risa ligera al tiempo en que sintió las manos de Fuji colarse entre sus shorts y apretar sus glúteos con ambas manos haciéndole sonrojar.

-- Te paso esta, pero para la próxima deberás entregarme una prenda – Tezuka captó el mensaje y sintió como esta ves era Fuji quien le sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda y elevaba el rostro para besarle, para dejar que esta vez fuera su boca la que le asaltara, la que introdujera su lengua en la suya, la que profundizara el beso hasta hacerlo perder el aliento.

La piel caliente de Fuji le tenía embriagado, su sabor le intoxicaba y sus besos le hacían perder el control demasiado pronto. Sin saber como, se encontró besando de forma desesperada, apretándolo a su cuerpo con miedo de que al soltarle, este huyera de su lado para siempre. Pero pudo darse cuenta que Fuji hacía lo mismo con él. ¿Sentía acaso el mismo miedo?

El deseo de poseerlo fue creciendo muy pronto dentro suyo, pero la lucidez que aun quedaba en él le decía que no era el lugar apropiado. Pero la pasión de Fuji le estaba empujando, le arrastraba por lugares desconocidos y se estaba dejando llevar.

Empujo contra la reja el cuerpo de Fuji sin dejar de besarle, acariciando con sus manos la blanca piel, deslizando de forma suave sus dedos dentro del elástico del short de Fuji, sobando primero su vientre y dejando que sus dedos rozaran de forma suave aquella parte del cuerpo que ya sobresalía bajo los boxers del tensai.

-- Sigue, sigue... – murmuro Fuji en voz baja de forma entre cortada haciendo que los movimientos de Tezuka fueran mas seguros y mas rápidos.

La mano de Tezuka se abrió paso entre los boxers de Fuji tomando entre sus dedos el miembro endurecido del tensai haciéndolo gemir de forma sonora. Su propio miembro reacciono ante los gemidos de su futuro amante. Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por la piel aterciopelada del miembro endurecido de Fuji, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, una y otra vez. Podía sentir el cuerpo menudo de Fuji temblando ante sus caricias, ante sus besos y sucumbiendo a la pasión. Elevó sus labios de nuevo para recibir su boca, para embriagarse con el sabor de sus besos. Y con una fuerte sacudida, sintió como la caliente semilla del tensai se derramaba entre sus manos.

Lo sintió recargarse contra su pecho y besarle de forma sensual el mismo entre suspiros. Sacó su mano de entre los boxers del tensai y la observo mojada. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto y se sentía de forma satisfecha, pero no completo. Sabía que faltaba algo más. Fuji, seguía besando su piel haciendo que su miembro casi estallara entre sus propias ropas. Entonces sintió que Fuji se agachaba y se vio siguiéndolo con la mirada, entonces hincado como estaba, Fuji le sonrió, bajó sus shorts junto con sus boxers de forma rápida y sorpresivamente metió su miembro en su boca haciéndole respingar.

Sintió la humedad de la boca de Fuji cubrir por completo su miembro, no habría querido que eso sucediera así de rápido, pero ahora tampoco podía detenerse. En medio de las canchas de tenis, justo en el lugar que se habían conocido, estaban haciendo ahora el amor. Fuji metía y sacaba su miembro de su boca dejando que parte de su semilla escapara y se escurriera dentro de la boca del genio.

-- Despacio Fuji, o voy a terminar – dijo Tezuka con voz ronca al sentir las manos del tensai apretarse contra él.

Fuji entonces se detuvo y sonrió levantándose hasta la boca de Tezuka para robarle un beso y dejarle saborear parte de ese sabor tan intoxicante. Tezuka comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Fuji al tiempo en que una de sus manos se apoderaba de sus tetillas acariciándola de forma circular. Fuji apretó ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Tezuka estrujando sus glúteos, al tiempo en que un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir como Tezuka lo acercaba más a su cuerpo que comenzaba a arder haciéndole sentir su excitación moverse excitándolo de nuevo.

-- Tezuka… sigue, sigue – suplico el genio al sentir cada caricia del buchou sobre su cuerpo. Estaba temblando y sudando de pasión y sentía el cuerpo de Tezuka en igualdad de condiciones.

Los labios de Tezuka se cerraron sobre la tetilla que acariciaba con su mano, mientras la mano comenzaba a bajar por el vientre de Fuji hasta llegar al elástico del short y dejó introducir su mano hasta llegar al miembro ya despierto del trenzai.

-- ¡Tezuka! – Gimió Fuji al sentir como la mano del capitán se movía sobre su miembro endurecido. Y como con la otra mano comenzaba a bajarle el short y los bóxer hasta la rodilla dejando al descubierto su miembro ya despierto.

Pero Syuusuke no se quedo quieto, a su vez movió las manos que permanecían en los glúteos del buchou al frente para tocar el miembro despierto de Tezuka haciéndolo gemir sonoramente.

-- Si hablas...

Pero sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando un gemido aun más fuerte escapo de su boca al sentir como algo húmedo y tibio se cerraba sobre su miembro haciéndolo jadear de placer y arquear su espalda ante los movimientos rápidos que la boca de Tezuka le proporcionaba.

-- Ahhh Tezuka, Kunimitsu…

El resto de la ropa de Fuji quedo en el suelo mojado, mientras Tezuka apretaba con fuerzas las caderas del tensai introduciendo el miembro de Syuusuke cada vez más rápido a su boca y dejándolo salir con igual rapidez.

Fuji se sentía subir al cielo al ser presa de la excitación y placer que Tezuka le estaba despertando y eso le impidió sentir alguna molestia cuando el capitán comenzó a prepararlo introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su entrada. Se sentía llegar al clímax, sabía que en poco tiempo se vendría de nuevo y esta vez en la boca de Tezuka, porque su miembro palpitaba cada vez con mas fuerza y eso le hacía gemir cada vez más alto.

-- Aaahhh Tezuka – con un grito fuerte, Fuji dejo descargar su semilla, en la boca del buchou.

Fuji se sintió desfallecer después de haber tenido su segundo orgasmo en pocos minutos, pero sintió como algo se retiraba de su entrada. Al levantar la vista, vio como Tezuka se retiraba para tomar su ropa. Se sintió desilusionado, era como si le estuviese rechazando de nuevo y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-- No me dejes – dijo Fuji entre jadeos – No te retires ahora – Pero Tezuka no le hizo caso y continuó recogiendo sus ropas ¡He dicho que no!

-- No quiero lastimarte – aseguro. Pero Fuji solo negó con la cabeza.

-- Si no quieres lastimarme, solo tómame ahora, ya no resisto un momento más sin ti…

Fuji sonrió al ver como Tezuka tiraba la ropa de nuevo al suelo y se acomodaba frente a él, viéndole fijamente, subió sus piernas sobre sus caderas y regreso sus dedos a su entrada haciéndolo arquear la espalda. No sabía en que momento Tezuka había comenzado a prepararlo, pero ahora no sentía dolor, solo un profundo placer que le invadía y le sacudía el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Fuji entrelazo los brazos sobre el cuello de Tezuka para sostenerse mejor y comenzó a besar su cuello, arrancándole ligeros gemidos ante sus besos. Sintiendo que Tezuka introducía un segundo dedo preparándolo para lo que venía a continuación.

Tezuka levanto un poco más las caderas del genio y Fuji entrelazo las piernas sobre la espalda del buchou listo para recibirlo.

-- Syuuss... – trato de gimir Tezuka al sentir como la estrechez de Fuji se abría conforme su miembro iba entrando.

-- Tezuka, aahh…

En un movimiento rápido Tezuka entro por completo en Fuji arrancándoles un grito de placer intenso. Fuji enterró las uñas en la espalda de Tezuka al sentirlo moverse, entrar y salir de forma lenta primero y después cada vez más y más rápida.

-- Tezuka… más rápido, más...

-- Nnn Sysuu…

Fuji sintió como Tezuka tomaba con una de sus manos su miembro que volvía a despertar y comenzaba a masturbarlo con forma sus embestidas haciéndolo palpitar cada vez con más fuerza. Tezuka lo movía con mayor rapidez, al igual que él se movía dentro de él.

Cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte. Arrancando con cada embestida un gemido cada vez más alto…

-- ¡!!Kunimitsu!!! ¡Kunimitsu! – gimió Fuji de forma alta – Te amo – dijo sin animarse a ver el rostro de su amante.

-- Syuusuke…

Solo le escucho murmurar su nombre envuelto en pasión, y con un último grito de placer ambos vaciaron su semilla al mismo tiempo. Tezuka dentro de Fuji y Fuji sobre el estomago y la mano de Tezuka.

De forma agotada Tezuka dejó a Fuji en la cancha, recargado sobre la malla. El se sentó a su lado y se recargó de forma inmediata mientras Fuji se recostó sobre sus piernas, semidesnudos, aun sintiendo la respiración acelerada, Tezuka entrelazó su mano con la del tensai haciéndole sonreír.

-- Es verdad lo que te dije – soltó de pronto haciendo que el ceño de Tezuka se frunciera un momento – Te amo…

Por un momento pensó que Tezuka se levantaría y se iría de su lado, huyendo como lo había hecho el día anterior. Pero se había equivocado. Tezuka se agacho hasta sus labios y le beso de forma apasionada volviendo a despertar en él la pasión y el deseo que solo él podía despertarle.

-- Te creo – dijo Fuji sonriendo de forma amplia – Ni siquiera a mi se me hubiese ocurrido esa forma de declararme – dijo soltando una pequeña risa haciendo que Tezuka sonriera un poco. Fuji entonces se puso serio y colocando un dedo sobre su boca, preguntó - Mmmm, ¿Kunimitzu?

-- ... – Tezuka solo le observo sin pronunciar palabra

-- Puedo preguntarte, ¿Qué castigo ibas a ponerme? – Tezuka se agacho para dejar deslizar sus labios sobre los de Syuusuke de nuevo, mientras el genio elevó uno de sus brazos entrelazándolo detrás del cuello del buchou para profundizar el beso.

-- Exactamente el mismo que me has puesto tu...

Fuji sonrió de nuevo dejando que su vista se deleitara con aquella sonrisa que contadas veces podía reflejar el apuesto rostro del capitán del Seigaku.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ryoma sintió los labios de Momoshiro sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos de forma enorme sintiendo su corazón en la garganta y la piel ardiendo. Su sempai le estaba besando y no era nada parecido a aquel sueño que había tenido, era mucho mejor en real.

Sintió las manos de Momo moverse por su pequeño cuerpo haciéndole reaccionar. En la posición en la que lo tenía, se sentía vulnerable y débil y eso le hacía enfurecer. Así que aprovecho que las manos de Momo le habían soltado para estirar una de sus manos y jalar la correa de su maleta lanzando al suelo su bolso con raquetas. Por un momento pensó que Momo se detendría por el ruido, pero este no pareció darse cuenta.

Sintió el miembro despierto de Momo contra su pelvis y eso le asusto. El beso podía dejarlo pasar, pero no estaba dispuesto a llegar a mas. Por lo menos no ahora. Así que tomo una de las raquetas por el mango y la dejó azotar contra la cabeza del pelos de púas.

-- ¡Auchhh! – dijo Momoshiro parándose de Ryoma y sobándose del fuerte golpe que había recibido - ¡Ryoma, porque hiciste eso? – dijo reclamando sin haber visto los ojos del chico.

Cuando vio los ojos marrones de Echizen, pudo ver el coraje reflejado en ellos, pero también pudo ver el enorme sonrojo que cubría su rostro siempre sereno. Le vio tallarse la boca una y otra vez y pararse a la carrera.

-- Ryoma, perdóname, no se lo que me paso, es que hemos visto tanto en tan poco tiempo que yo...

-- ¡Eres un idiota! – le grito el chico

-- Ryoma por favor – dijo Momo poniéndose de rodillas y apoyando las manos en el suelo para suplicarle –perdóname

Entonces fue el chico quien se inclino y dejó que fueran sus labios quien le besaran haciendo que esta vez fueran los ojos violetas de Momo quienes se abrieran de forma sorprendida.

-- Las reglas las pongo yo, Momo sempai – dijo el pequeño parándose y tomando sus cosas para disponerse a salir

-- ¿He? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu y yo?...

-- Mada mada dane, Momo sempai – dijo Ryoma sonriendo

-- ¡Oye!, ¡Espera! – gritó el alto poniendo ambas manos sobre su miembro sintiendo el dolor al haber contenido un orgasmos – No puedo quedarme así, Ryomaaaa

Ryoma solo lo observo de reojo, sonriendo, volviéndose a poner la gorra que había quedado tirada a pocos pasaos de distancia y saliendo de los vestidores dejando a Momoshiro aun hincado en el piso con las manos en su entre pierna y viendo de forma confundida hacía ningún lado.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fuji vio como el chico de séptimo salía de los vestidores con la gorra tapándole los ojos y tratando de no ser visto por ellos. Tezuka estaba terminando de ponerse la playera, mientras el esperaba de forma paciente sentado en la banca. Sonrió aun más al ver a Momoshiro siguiéndole de forma rápida y gritando, haciendo que Ryoma lo callara.

Estaba seguro que esos dos los habían visto. ¿Pero que estarían haciendo tanto tiempo en los vestidores? Solos y sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

Un bulto sobresaliendo de los pantalones deportivos de Momoshiro le dio la respuesta y sonrió aun mas al ver la forma en la que Ryoma lo empujaba para alejarlo de él, ya que al parecer, Ryoma estaba en igualdad de circunstancias y el despistado de Momo no se había dado cuenta.

-- ¿Nos vamos, Fuji? – cuestiono Tezuka tendiéndole la mano a su amante. Fuji sonrió y se puso de pie con dificultad - ¿Estas bien?

-- Perfectamente – dijo mostrando la mas amplias de las sonrisas – De ahora en adelante, siempre estaré bien - Tezuka sonrió a su vez y se dispuso a partir al lado de Fuji a pasar el resto del domingo y lo que restaba de vida, juntos.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El lunes por la mañana, Fuji estaba mas sonriente que de costumbre y todos lo notaron. Durante el entrenamiento matutino, la energía que tanto Tezuka como Fuji mostraron, les llamó mucho la atención.

-- ¿A caso ocurrió algo? – se pregunto Oishi entrando a los vestidores junto con el resto del equipo – Como que hoy veo que tanto Fuji como Tezuka brilla mas que ayer.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta

-- Echizen

Ryoma giro su rostro topándose de forma directa con una bolsa cargada de dulces de color morado brillante. Extendió la mano de forma lenta y la tomó con cautela viendo la expresión sonriente de quien se los estaba dando.

-- ¿Qué es esto, Fuji sempai?

-- Un pequeño regalo, acéptalos por favor

-- Aaahhhh – comenzó dudoso viendo la bolsa transparente que tenía entre sus manos. Todos conocían el carácter sádico del genio y también sabían que aquel que se atrevía a hacerle una broma al tensaí, podía pagar hasta con su vida. Pero estos parecían ser dulces normales, morados, como la ponta que tanto le gustaba – esta bien – dijo aceptando el regalo haciendo que la sonrisa en Fuji se ensanchara aun más.

-- ¡Ah, que bien, son dulces! – dijo Momoshiro acercándose al bajito y robándole aquel que Ryoma estaba a punto de comerse

-- Momoshiro, compra los tuyos

-- ¿Prke? A tu tls rglaron – Ryoma frunció el ceño y le alejó la bolsa - ¿Por qué voy a comprar, si a ti te los regalaron? – dijo terminando el dulce que traía en la boca y le hacía hablar de forma extraña. ¡Dame mas!, están deliciosos

-- No

-- Vamos, Ryoma, ¡dame!

-- Aléjate de mis dulces, Momoshiro – dijo Ryoma tomando sus cosas y saliendo rápidamente de los vestidores seguido muy de cerca por Momoshiro quien no se cansaba de pedirle más dulces.

Tezuka se acercó a Fuji al ver como aquella sonrisa se hacía aun mas amplia al contemplar a Ryoma y a Momoshiro, a través de la ventana, comiendo aquellos dulces que le hubiese dado.

-- ¿Dónde compraste esos extraños dulces? – cuestiono el buchou haciendo que Fuji se girara para verlo.

-- En una tienda del centro – dijo sin mas, poniendo una mano sobre su mentón comentó – creo que decía "sex shop", ¿Vamos?

-- ¡Fuji! – grito Tezuka dejando entre ver un ligero sonrojo haciendo que Fuji sonriera.

Después de todo, quizá no iba a ser castigo para Ryoma el haberle dado dulces afrodisíacos como revancha al haberle enviado a Kachiro a declarársele.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

¡OWARI!

¡Feliz cumpleaños Marlene!

Espero te haya gustado y disculpes el que no haya sido 100% TezukaxFuji, pero como sabes, me tengo mas estudiados a Ryoma y a Momoshiro, por eso lo he hecho desde el punto de vista de Ryo. Pero tiene todo lo que me pediste: Capitulos (aun que cortos), parejas(todas las del seigaku) y lemon.

Con todo cariño.

Luz


End file.
